Deux amants étranges
by CjDeLarge
Summary: Un amor difícil de digerir. Después de un giro drástico en su vida Marinette tendrá que lidiar con la compañía de una persona que con una simple sonrisa la puede arrastrar hacia el acto más inmoral humanamente posible.
1. PREFACIO

**LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD AL IGUAL QUE LAS IMÁGENES AQUÍ UTILIZADA, SI CONOCES A LOS ARTISTAS FAVOR DE INFORMAR PARA COLOCAR LOS DEBIDOS CRÉDITOS**

Sabine Cheng había cometido muchos errores a lo largo de su vida, pero sin duda el nacimiento de sus hijos no podía llamarse de tal manera. Cuando conoció a Marín Dugés, el que entonces fue su primer amor, un joven de aparente buena familia, creyó pues,que su decisión había sido la correcta.

Con amor incondicional,18 años y un pequeño Jaycen Dugés-Cheng de cinco años, Sabine y Marín decidieron traer a la vida a la pequeña Marinette Dugés-Cheng, pero la noche antes de que ésta cumpliera su segundo aniversario el amado esposo y padre,murió.

Doce años después Sabine ha encontrado el amor y con ello una nueva oportunidad. Tom Dupain entrará en las vidas de ella y de sus hijos para sanar sus heridas, acompañado de su hijo Adrien quién hará cambiar todo en el dulce hogar y el frágil corazón de Marinette.

[próximamente]

 **HOLI, ESTÁ NUEVA HISTORIA ES UN SUPER CLICHÉ QUE VOY A CONVERTIR EN UN NO CLICHÉ XD ME BASO EN MUCHAS HISTORIAS ANTES LEÍDAS, PELÍCULAS Y CANCIONES, ETC.**

 **AGRADEZCO A GabrielaRueda13 POR CONCEDERME A SU BEBÉ Y AYUDARME A CONCRETAR LA HISTORIA.**

 **A LenaLee2993 y MarinetteHernandez POR AYUDAR A ELEGIR UN NOMBRE.**

 **ESTA HISTORIA LA DEJO POR AQUÍ PENDIENTE POR LO MENOS HASTA QUE ACABE UNA. EN TANTO ESPERO QUE LES INTERESE, SABEN QUE PUEDEN CONTACTAR CUANDO QUIERAN.**

 **BYE, BYE Y NOS LEEMOS A LA PRÓXIMA.**


	2. I La persona menos favorita

**LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD AL IGUAL QUE LAS IMÁGENES AQUÍ UTILIZADA, SI CONOCES A LOS ARTISTAS FAVOR DE INFORMAR PARA COLOCAR LOS DEBIDOS CRÉDITOS.**

* * *

Como de costumbre, despertar le resultaba algo tortuoso, imposible de no ser por su madre. Era una lucha interminable con sus dulces sueños y las ganas de sobrevivir en ésta vida. Tenía que acostumbrarse ya o dentro de pocas semanas el regreso a clases le caería pesado.

Marinette movía sus pies animados fuera de las cobijas de su cama, seguía el ritmo de la canción en la alarma de su celular, sin embargo, no quería levantarse.

—Mari—Se oyó fuera de su habitación seguido de tres golpes en la puerta.

—Adelante—gritó sobre su almohada.

—Es hora de desayunar —mencionó Sabine, su madre, asomando su cara con lentitud.

—Lo sentimos, el número que usted marcó está dormido, favor de no intentarlo más tarde, ni hoy, ni nunca.

—Vamos, hija tenemos que hablar, ésta noche vendrá alguien muy importante.

La muchacha brincó de su lugar lanzando las mantas al aire y mirando a su madre entusiasmada. Sabía más o menos de qué iba esa visita, pero ver el rostro de su madre le parecía lo más divertido del mundo. Le quedó viendo pícara mientras la mayor se sonrojaba por la actitud de su hija.

—Uy, no será que por fin me concederás el honor de...— Sabine tomó la cabeza de su hija y la acercó a su pecho para hacerla callar.

—Calla, Marinette...— bufó y la miró un poco seria—Mejor ve y despierta a Jeycen.

En cuanto su madre salió de su cuarto la chica se levantó de la cama y extendió la cubierta, tomó sus pantunflas y se dirigió con rapidez a la primera puerta junto a las escaleras, justo al otro extremo del pasillo. Golpeó la puerta con rudeza.

— ¡Jeycen!— gritó con fuerza no esperando que él apareciera frente a ella de inmediato.

Era un chicos alto, su pelo era castaño y sus ojos color miel. Era el vivo retrato de su padre, a excepción de su piel porcelana, similar a la de su hermana. La sonrisa torcida era algo habitual en él, extrañamente esa no era una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué quieres, bicho?— cuestionó con mala cara.

— Mamá ya tiene el desayuno listo, flojo, baja.

— Estaba despierto antes que tú, niña— golpeteó la frente de la menor con el dedo índice, ella bufó y él rio saciado— Ya mismo voy.

Ella lo esperó en las escaleras aunque no lo hubiera pedido y ambos bajaron al comedor, desde ahí se podía ver cómo su madre seguía preparando unos ricos panqueques, los favoritos de ambos. El ambiente familiar era de lo más agradable, a pesar de haber perdido a un elemento importante de ello, la mujer y sus hijos habían sabido sobrellevar la situación. Ella había continuado con su trabajo como una de las reposteras más famosas de parís. Tenía un local amplio en el centro de la ciudad y una bella casa a las afueras. La vida les había sonreído luego de tanta amargura. Cuando ya todos yacían sentados en su lugar y dispuestos a comer, la mujer aclaró un poco la garganta con la meta de anunciarles algo.

— ¿Qué harán hoy? — Comenzó la mujer recibiendo una encogida de hombros por parte de los dos jóvenes— Sería bueno que hoy vinieran a cenar ambos, ya saben... Temprano como a las 6.

— ¿Hay algo de quedamos saber, mamá?— preguntó Jeycen.

— ¡Por Dios, mamá! No me digas que va a venir ésta noche...— gritó emocionada Marinette.

—No, bueno... sí... sólo vengan.

— ¿El chef? oh... mamá aquí estaremos, ¿verdad, bicho? — anunció el muchacho con una sonrisa, Marinette asintió animada.

* * *

Caminaban sin prisa alguna, tonteaban con las cosas que se veían en los aparadores y entraban de vez en cuando en las tiendas para probarse prendas de lo más glamurosas. Era después de todo casi el final de sus vacaciones. Habían perdido el tiempo holgazaneando y cuando vieron la culminación de su tiempo libre, optaron por aprovecharlo al máximo. Alya caminaba colgada del brazo de Marinette, ambas con bolsas en las manos y sonrisas pintadas en los labios. Divisaron a lo lejos al buen André y corrieron en su dirección para comprar un rico helado de amistad. Disfrutaban de él en unas escalinatas que daban vista hacia la torre Eiffel.

— ¿Has pensado entonces en lo que te ha dicho Nino? — preguntó la morena con claro interés.

— Lo he hecho, pero no estoy plenamente segura, es muy insistente. Yo no me veo teniendo ningún tipo de relación, ni con él ni con nadie... no me siento preparada, Alya.

— ¿No crees que quizá exageras? Él parece ser muy lindo contigo.

— ¡DEMASIADO!, mira no te prometo nada, pero ahora tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer. — Su mirada se perdía en las parejas que enamoradas paseaban por el lugar, ella no se había sentido atraída por alguien antes, no de una manera tan íntima. Le habían gustado un montón de niños cuando pequeña, pero la sola idea de tener una relación seria le provocaba escalofríos.

— ¿Y tu hermano Jeycen cómo ha estado? — preguntó la morena con una sonrisa pícara. La chica rio un poco.

—Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar "cuñada". Ha andado un poco raro, ya sabes, menos amargado de lo normal, pero no me quejo.

Ambas se carcajearon.

No era secreto que desde muy pequeña, cuando comenzaron a ser amigas, la morena había sufrido un flechazo por el joven castaño. Había quedado cautivada de su humildad y su seriedad. Le encantaba ir a casa de la de ojos azules no sólo para pasarla bien con ella, sino también para poder ver a lo lejos a quien nombraba su amor imposible. Porque lo era, Jeycen Dugés era su amor imposible. Comenzando porque era cinco años mayor que ella y continuando porque en todos esos años de visitar el hogar de los Dugés-Cheng, no había mostrado ni el más mínimo interés por ella. Era sumamente triste.

— Oh, no mamá me va a matar — pronunció Marinette después de mirar el reloj en su celular.

— No me digas... vas retrasada otra vez.

— Nos pidió que estuviéramos a tiempo hoy, al parecer nos tiene una sorpresa.

— Uy, sorpresa... nos gustan las sorpresas, ¿no es así?

—Así es...Te veo después, amiga — gritó la chica mientras corría.

No iba excesivamente tarde, a lo mucho llegaría diez minutos después de lo acordado, pero sabía que su madre era muy perfeccionista con eso de los tiempos. Además no podía darse el lujo de fallarle. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la parada de autobuses esperó durante un tiempo razonable y tal como lo había predicho , llegaba tarde. El autobús había andado lento como nunca antes, la suerte nunca estaba de su lado, y al parecer los conductores del transporte público tampoco.

Mientras se acercaba a la calle de su hogar, pudo divisar una camioneta aparcada justo enfrente. Era hermosa y se veía tan limpia, nada comparada con el auto que ella y su familia apenas usaban, preferían usar transporte o andar a pie, los autos no eran lo suyo.  
Al llegar a la puerta pudo apreciar el rico aroma del guisado de su madre, sonrió mientras buscaba las llaves entre sus bolsas de las compras y cuando finalmente abrió, gritó.

—¡He llegado ya! — se dirigió al comedor desde el que resplandecía la luz al resto de la casa, al entrar sonrió ante la visita sentada en la silla junto a su madre.—Buenas noches.

—Oh, hija al fin llegas, me alegro porque ya teníamos hambre, ¿verdad,Tom?

El hombre corpulento se levantó de su asiento, no intimidaba para nada, al contrario, su sonrisa relajada inundaba de paz a quién lo viera.

—Marinette Dugés-Cheng — sonrió la chica mientras estrechaban sus manos.  
—Tom Dupain, mucho gusto, me alegra poder conocerte al fin, tu mamá siempre me habla de ti.

La muchacha tomó asiento junto a su hermano quien extrañamente sonreía ante la situación, pudo notar la presencia de un quinto plato y comenzó a analizar el lugar.

—Jeycen... ¿Esperamos a alguien más? —preguntó a su hermano en voz baja. Él asintió disimulado.  
—Adrien está en el baño.  
—¿Quién?

—Lamento la tardanza, me perdí un poco —confesó un chico que se acercaba al comedor.

Era alto y bien dotado, era pulcramente rubio y sus verdes ojos resplandecían con intensidad. Miró a la recién llegada con detenimiento mientras su semblante seguía serio. No parecía ser alguien cien por ciento amable. Ella frunció el ceño y giró los ojos hacia su hermano quien solo se encogió en sus hombros.

—Marinette, él es mi hijo, Adrien... Adrien, ella es la hija de Sabine.— presentó Tom.

—Oh, es la que siempre va retrasada —respondió pedante.

—Adrien... — irrumpió Tom.

Marinette ni siquiera había prestado atención a su "insulto", lo miraba perdida. Estaba segura de que lo había visto antes por ahí, seguro iban en la misma escuela, quizá lo había visto por la ciudad. Ignoró al chico por completo y después todos se dispusieron a cenar.

Llevaban un buen rato así, sonreían por una que otra broma que hacía Tom, todos excepto Adrien quien parecía muy centrado en la acción de comer. Terminaron pues y optaron por quedarse en la mesa para seguir conversando un rato.

—Bueno, chicos... La razón por la que nos reunimos fue para hacerles saber de la relación que Tom y yo hemos llevado durante los últimos meses. Era justo que ustedes se conocieran y bueno... Me alegra que se llevan tan bien — habló una entusiasta Sabine.

Adrien sonrió fugazmente a la mujer y eso no pasó desapercibido por la joven frente a él. Tom se levantó de su asiento para dar una leve reverencia.

—Pues fue todo un gusto conocerlos, muchachos, pero Adrien y yo nos tenemos que retirar, Sabine, la comida estuvo exquisita. —sonrió— me gustaría que el viernes me dieran el gusto de acompañarme en mi restaurante, yo... Quisiera pasar un rato más con ustedes.

— Será un placer — habló la mujer enamorada. Adrien se levantó de su lugar por igual y tomó la mano de la mujer para besarle el dorso.

— Fue un verdadero gozo conocerla, Sabine. — habló el chico.

Ambos se despidieron de la familia y se encaminaron a la camioneta ya en dirección a su apartamento al centro de la ciudad.

—Entonces... ¿Qué te pareció la familia de Sabine? — preguntó el hombre al rubio mirándolo a través del retrovisor.

El muchacho se encogió de brazos, tal como llevaba haciéndolo toda la noche.

—He pasado por cosas más extrañas últimamente, puedo con ésto...

— Y todo se tornará aún más extraño, Adrien.

—Eso lo sé, Tom...

* * *

 **Listo ha pasado un montón de tiempo y no había podido escribir éste primer capítulo. No quería subir nada hasta que terminara alguna otra historia o algo así, pero bueh, al parecer ésto les interesaba bastante así que...**  
 **Ésto será lento, así que no me presionen o cancelo todo.**  
 **Jaja.**

 **Aclarando algo, el personaje de Jeycen Dugés no me pertenece en lo absoluto, pueden saber un poco más de él en el libro "La chica del paraguas" de** **GabrielaRueda13** **, se los recomiendo( y todas sus demás historias)**

 **Pueden comentar, preguntar, etc. Aquí o en mis redes sociales ( CjDeLarge)**  
 **Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima.**


	3. II Las buenas noches

**LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD AL IGUAL QUE LAS IMÁGENES AQUÍ UTILIZADAS, SI CONOCES A LOS ARTISTAS FAVOR DE INFORMAR PARA COLOCAR LOS DEBIDOS CRÉDITOS.**

* * *

Al cabello solía cepillarle siempre que seguía húmedo, aquél era un muy mal hábito, pero se supone que nadie es completamente perfecto en la vida... sin duda Marinette no lo era. Así que continuaba, procuraba que el usual peinado en dos coletas no se entrometiera en su mente y arruinara su plan de unos lindos rizos. Cuando terminó de aplicar el bálsamo labial, se dirigió a la habitación de su madre, la miró ahí sentada, siendo hermosa como solo ella sabía y le sonrió enternecida.  
Al parecer la relación que su madre y aquél agradable hombre comenzaban iba para largo, eso le alegraba, pero había momentos en los que simplemente no podía esconder su melancolía.

—Sabes— habló la mujer con la vista fija en el espejo de su tocador— Era verano cuando conocí a tu padre, él trabajaba en una cafetería que estaba en el centro y yo ayudaba a tu abuela con la sastrería. Él iba todos los días allí a arreglar sus trajes, años después confesó que lo hacía sólo para ir a verme. Yo tenía dieciséis años.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de ambas, Marinette apenas había conocido a su padre, pero sin duda las historias que los demás le contaban siempre le llegaban al corazón. Mirar a su madre en aquél estado sólo le dolía más. La hizo levantarse de su lugar y giró su cuerpo para abrazarla, para sentirla. La puerta se abrió y unos brazos más se unieron al gesto.

Eran una familia quebrada, una familia incompleta, sin embargo, estaban listos para que aquello cambiara.

La cena, tal como lo había planeado Tom, estaba resultando una maravilla. Sabine, sus hijos y Adrien estaban recibiendo el trato especial de la casa mientras él los observaba alegre.

— ¿Qué les ha parecido la cena? —preguntó ansioso.

—En todo ha sido bastante buena señor, le agradezco no sólo haber invitado a mí madre, sino también a mi hermana y a mí — respondió Jeycen. Dirigió entonces la mirada a su hermana quien aún comía de su trozo de pie de manzana y permanencia inerte en su sitio— ¿Pasa algo, Mari?

Marinette asintió en silencio y observó a todos con miedo.

— Mi trozo tiene el... tiene un...

Tom empezó a palidecer.  
Marinette acercó la servilleta a su rostro y la detuvo en su boca, pareciera que estaba escupiendo algo, Sabine la miraba preocupada, no recordaba que su hija fuera alérgica o intolerante con algún alimento. La muchacha término de limpiar lo que había escupido y lo sostuvo frente a sus ojos.

 _UN ANILLO._

— ¡Oh, por Dios! — hablaron los Dugés-Cheng a coro mientras observaban resplandecer aquella preciosa joya.

—Al parecer mi plan no ha salido del todo bien — habló tímido el chef — Pero ya que estamos así... Marinette, Jeycen. Sé que ustedes no me conocen del todo, tal vez ni siquiera confíen en mí y lo entiendo, pero amo a su madre y quiero estar con ella el tiempo que me quede de vida, porque sólo ella ha podido sanar heridas que hasta entonces creía que nadie más podría. Quiero estar con ella, curarla también y enseñarle lo poco que sé, como ella ha hecho conmigo. Muchachos, quiero que me concedan el honor... De casarme con su madre.

El lugar se había quedado en silencio, nadie se había esperado tal situación. Marinette soltó en llanto y se abrazó del corpulento hombre con fuerza.

—Sí, claro que sí... Casi muero con esa cosa, pero sí. — gritó Marinette emocionada.

—Le agradezco todo lo que ha dicho, mi madre es una persona excepcional y no me cabe ni la menor duda que usted también lo es, Tom — habló Jeycen dando así su aprobación.

Adrien miraba la escena con una apariencia completamente neutra, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas por unirse al abrazo que todos habían formado. Se sentía débil y extraño en aquella situación, no sentía que correspondía a ese lugar y con esa gente. Todo aquello iba más allá de lo que podía controlar. Sabine le observó y ofreció una cálida sonrisa, él le devolvió una igual de sincera.

—Bueno hijos, he tomado una decisión, pienso que sería bastante bueno que Adrien y Tom... Se muden a la casa, es un sitio muy grande y acogedor, estoy segura que su compañía será muy grata para nosotros y después de todo, ahora somos familia ¿No es así, Adrien?

La vista la fijaron sobre el rubio que había permanecido en silencio, él volvió a sonreír pero solamente a Sabine y asintió.

—Le agradezco mucho, Sabine. Si... mi papá no tiene ningún inconveniente, yo acepto su propuesta.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días desde la noche del compromiso, Marinette y Sabine se habían dedicado a acomodar la habitación al final del pasillo que estaba frente a la de Marinette. La chica permanecía sentada a mitad de ésta, imaginando la clase de cosas que el chico llevaría ahí, y manteniendo una conversación telefónica con Alya.

—Un nuevo hermano tal vez sea bueno, Marinette. Ahora estarás más cuidada y no sé, tal vez hasta seamos cuñadas dobles —rió Alya al teléfono.

—Es muy serio y callado, no es tu tipo, Aly.

—Vale, vale... yo sólo digo que si no me funciona con Jeycen, pues el otro...¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

—Adrien.

—Bueno, él es de nuestra edad y no sé... —ambas rieron.

— ¡Marinette! —gritó Sabine desde el piso de abajo.

—Te dejo, Aly, tengo que ayudar a mamá.

—Vale, luego me cuentas. —colgó.

Marinette bajó lentamente las escaleras y en la sala logró divisar a Tom, junto a su hijo.

—Mari, acompaña a Adrien a su habitación.

Unos corpulentos hombres habían subido tres enormes cajas a la habitación a la que Marinette los había mandado, seguido de ellos Adrien habían ido con unas cuantas maletas y cajas considerablemente más chicas. De las cajas grandes, el rubio sacó tablas y uno que otro tubo. Comenzó a armar sus estanterías mientras Marinette doblaba y colgaba su ropa en el armario que la habitación tenía. Luego sus libros en los muebles ya armados. Lo miró, estaba tan concentrado en armar la cama, el sudor corría por su frente y parecía picarle en los ojos. Ella sonrió.

—Veo que eres muy callado, ¿eres así siempre? — dijo Marinette soltando una risilla tierna.

Adrien se detuvo para fijar la vista seria en ella, luego sonrió de lado como queriendo intimidarla y siguió con su actividad.

—Cuando termines te vas y cierras bien la puerta, por favor.

Marinette se sorprendió ante el comentario y se levantó rápidamente roja por la furia ¿Quién se creía ese tipo? Es decir, al final seguía siendo su casa y él un intruso. Camino hacia la puerta con determinación y la azotó con fuerza dejando clara su molestia con el muchacho que ni se inmuto ante el golpe de la madera. Entró a su habitación que estaba justo en frente, se lanzó contra su cama y comenzó a patalear como una niña. Si él quería que las cosas fueran así, las cosas serían así.

Cuando el almuerzo estuvo listo, todos se acomodaron en la mesa, Jeycen no estaba en casa y eso fastidiaba un poco a Marinette, tenía que contarle a alguien del arrebato de diva que había tenido el rubio, no podía decirle a su madre, al final no quería preocuparla sólo por la actitud prepotente de ese tipo que ahora masticaba su comida muy tranquilo como si nada hubiese pasado. No entendía cómo ese pedante mal agradecido, engreído y cabeza dura podía ser hijo de tan amable hombre.

— ¿Tu nueva habitación te parece adecuada, Adrien? — Preguntaba Sabine.

—Es amplia, acogedora y tiene una buena vista al jardín, que es muy bello, por cierto así que gracias.

—Oh, el jardín es de Mari, ella lo diseñó desde muy pequeña, se ha encargado también de su mantenimiento desde entonces, ¿es precioso, verdad que si?

—Lo es — contestó el rubio ahora ojeando a la de ojos azules— De verdad que sí.

La chica bufó.

— ¿En qué año cursas, Marinette? — se inmiscuyó Tom para cortar la evidente tensión.

—Estoy por entrar al _Terminale._

—Ya veo, eso es genial, Adrien también, es decir eso se supondría.

— ¿No sería genial que al final ambos se inscribieran igual? Así Mari te puede ayudar a socializar con sus amigos y demás.

Los dos se miraron aterrorizados ¿Socializar? ¿JUNTOS? no, no, no definitivamente NO.

—Claro ma, si le permiten inscribirse... perdón, creo que me retiro, he quedado con Chloé y bueno, en fin. Permiso. —Anunció la chica mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

— ¿Por qué no llevas a Adrien? tengo entendido que aunque Tom trabaja aquí, tú estudiabas fuera, no debes conocer mucho — Apuntó Sabine. Marinette la miró de mala manera.

—No es necesario, Sabine, la verdad es que hay algunas cosas aún que me gustaría revisar y acomodar, además seguro que su hija tiene otras cosas que hacer y no me gustaría estorbarle.

Marinette salió de la casa sin siquiera seguir escuchando a su madre. Seguro Adrien ya se había dado cuenta lo mal que le caía, ni siquiera se iba a esforzar por agradarle, ni le pediría disculpas por nada. Tenía dignidad.

Esperó entonces el bus en una banquilla, junto a ella sintió que alguien se sentó y giró a estudiar a la persona.

— Dios, Chloé, creí que nos veríamos en la torre.

—Sí, pero vine a ver a... una persona, así que aproveché y pensé que podía venir por ti de una, cuando me di cuenta de la hora decidí mejor ir a la torre y disculparme por el retraso, pero ya veo que tú también ibas retrasada —rio la rubia.

Era otra gran amiga para ella, era dos años mayor, pero por problemas familiares y respecto a la alcaldía de su padre se había retrasado un tiempo en la escuela. Iba junto a ella y Alya en el mismo curso y aunque al principio no terminaban de llevarse bien, el amor de las tres por la moda las había unido.

—Lo siento, tuve algunos problemas y bueno...

— ¿problemas con tu hermano?

—No, bueno sí... es complicado. ¿Prefieres que demos una vuelta por aquí en el vecindario? Así te cuento todo.

—Sabes que para ti siempre tengo tiempo, peque.

* * *

La noche había caído agraciada, y como una serie navideña las estrellas alumbraban el camino de quien vagara por el sitio. Y la luna, la bella luna que resplandecía para hacer nacer la magia dentro, con el aire pegando el cuerpo a la realidad y las calles sirviendo de ancla atada a los pies.

La chica llegó a su casa luego de pasar casi todo el día fuera junto a Chloé. Se sentía liberada luego de tanta presión y furia contra el nuevo integrante de su familia. Al entrar, un olor peculiar inundó sus fosas, sonrió un poco calmada y se dirigió a la cocina donde lo vislumbró.  
Estaba sentado y recargado sobre la barra, acercaba una pequeña taza a sus labios para sorber de ella silenciosamente. Se percató entonces de su presencia y le regaló una sonrisa honesta que nunca antes hubiera pensado que le daría, no a ella.

— ¿Gustas un poco? — ofreció el chico levantando su taza. Ella asintió.

— ¿Pasa algo? — cuestionó preocupada la chica. Él negó ligeramente.

—Mamá preparaba té cuando se sentía nerviosa, o cuando sentía que había hecho algo mal... decía que por lo menos una parte de ella podría estar en paz así. — Ella sonrió ante lo dicho por el chico — Lo siento, Marinette, no quería parecer grosero contigo, todo esto es muy nuevo para mí y bueno... No sé cómo llevarlo.

—Está bien, yo fui muy dura también —suspiró — es hora de dormir ¿no lo crees?

—BUENAS NOCHES... —soltaron a la par, se sonrieron y sonrojaron.

Hace falta la belleza de laluna para unir a las almas destinadas.

* * *

 **Valeee, chicos aquí les traigo una nueva parte.**

 **En lo personal el matrimonio me pareció acelerado, pero son adultos y saben lo que hacen, además llevaban rato saliendo y lo único que hicieron fue anunciarlo a sus debidos hijos, como sea.**  
 **¿Qué opinan?**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **¿Tienen alguna teoría sobre algo?**

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **La verdad es que me da gusto que ésta historia recibiera buena respuesta, les agradezco por eso. Espero también que me tengan paciencia, recién regresé a la universidad y las cosas se han puesto pesadas.**

 **Saben también que me pueden contactar en cualquier lado como cjdelarge y con gusto les contestaré.Pueden leer también mis demás historias, eso estaría cool.**

 **Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima.**


	4. III Amenaza pública

**LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD AL IGUAL QUE LAS IMÁGENES AQUÍ UTILIZADAS, SI CONOCES A LOS ARTISTAS FAVOR DE INFORMAR PARA COLOCAR LOS DEBIDOS CRÉDITOS**

* * *

Listo, fin.

Sus vacaciones habían acabado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Entre terminar la mudanza, pláticas serias con su mamá respecto a su nueva vida y ausencias de su hermano, lo había sentido como un suspiro corto pero pesado. Los pasillos en dirección a su taquilla le parecían eternos , mientras tanto los balbuceos y quejas de su amiga le hacían caer en cuenta de que seguía desafortunadamente viva. Que si los alimentos de mala calidad en la cafetería, que si la exclusión entre alumnos, que si el favoritismo, que si la mediocridad de los profesores.

Blah, blah, blah. Sólo quería morir ya.

—¿No lo piensas así, Marinette?— Cuestionó su mejor amiga.

—C-claro — respondió aturdida por la interrupción a sus deseos fatídicos.

—Claaaro, claro que no me prestabas atención— bufó la morena— Desde la otra vez andabas bastante rara, ¿Pasó algo de lo que no me haya enterado éstos días?

—Sabes que te cuento todo— se defendió.

—¿Todo?pero si ...

—Oh, vamos tan solo va la primera hora y ustedes dos ya están peleando— gritó Chloé a sus espaldas.

—Yo no peleo, y si lo hago, no soy quien lo empieza— apuntó Alya.

—Claro, Alya ... y yo soy una vieja decrépita.

—Lo de vieja te lo paso.

—¡Oye!—protestó la rubia.

Las tres rieron , Marinette más que nada por ver a sus dos amigas bastante alegres. Paseó la vista por el corredor hasta toparse con una mirada miel que pretendía acercarse más y más, secándole la garganta con rapidez.

—¡Carajo!— Soltó la azabache en susurro.

Sus amigas estaban apunto de preguntarle sobre su repentino cambio cuando una peculiar voz apareció en el acto.

—Hola, Mari— solto ...galán.

—¿Qué hay , Nino? — soltó la chica mientras metía sus libros al casillero.

—Sabes, te intenté llamar durante las vacaciones — habló el recargándose en el muro junto a la puertilla— ¿tu número es otro?

—MI número es el mismo, tenía cosas por hacer , fue eso.

—Me hubiera gustado verte, hermosa .

El chico comenzó a acercarse a ella, cerraba los ojos lentamente mientras el pánico comenzaba a inundarla por completo ¿qué intentaba hacer ese imbécil? Luego por el rabillo del ojo vio a lo lejos a su salvación.

—¡Adrien!

El chico miraba un papel medio arrugado que traía entre sus manos, estaba desesperado por encontrar el aula en la que tenía que estar dentro de diez minutos y sencillamente no terminaba de entender la compleja tira de materias que le habían otorgado en la oficina de orientación. Había pasado parte de su educación en Londres, Alemania y NY , ¿de verdad había olvidado el francés?, sí, tanto como para no saber leer un horario de clases.

—¡Adrien! — Volvieron a llamarle, él apartó la vista y con alegría vio a lo lejos a su salvación.

—Marinette, me alegra encontrarte—gritó

—A mí también —mencionó ella apartándose de frente al moreno para dirigirse con velocidad junto al rubio, él le sonrió nervioso, pero de verdad necesitaba su ayuda— Chicos, él es Adrien, el hijo de la pareja de mamá, básicamente... Mi hermano.

Todos quedaron anonadados por lo dicho, hasta donde las chicas sabían, se llevaban mal, se odiaban y maldecían, algo había pasado que ellas no acababan de responder.

—Eso suena genial, Mari... Mi nombre es Nino, es un gusto conocerte — estiró su mano el moreno— supongo que además de familia, seremos buenos amigos.

El rubio miró burlón a la chica , ella se encogió de brazos y le sonrió tímida.

—Tal vez.

—Chicas, él es Adrien, Adrien ellas son Chloé y Alya, mis mejores amigas.— apuntó.

—Es un gustazo, chicas.

—Igualmente—contestaron a la par.

—Marinette— llamó el rubio— me han dado ésta hoja y lo cierto es que no la entiendo del todo, ¿podrías ayudarme?

—Yo puedo hacerlo—irrumpió el moreno— Vamos, te llevo, yo lo llevó, Mari.— y lo arrastró del codo lejos de ellas.

—Qué sujeto tan intenso—Soltó la rubia una vez perdidos de vista, Marinette suspiró.

—Y que lo digas.

—Oh, pero tu hermano es muy guapo, ya lo veía yo más como un ogro.— burló.

—Uh, Chloé ... dale con el hermanito nuevo de Mari, así yo me quedo con Jeycen, tú con Adrien y al final todas seremos familias— sugirió emocionada Alya-

—Gracias, pero no gracias...— las amigas le miraron confusas— Salgo ya con alguien más y la verdad es que el rubio es lindo, pero no me va del todo.

—Uh! y ¿quién es el afortunado? —preguntó la de cabello azabache , Chloé les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercaran.

—¡SE-CRE-TO!— rió— Mejor vamos a clase , y no insistan ya con el tema.

A regañadientes las chicas se encaminaron al aula en que supuestamente les tocaba, aún faltaban algunos minutos para que las clases iniciaran, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Cuando entraron divisaron sus habituales asientos -solían sentarse en el mismo lugar curso tras curso- Marinette se encontró con que su nuevo hermanastro compartiría la clase con ella, muy en el fondo de su ser debía admitir que aquello no le molestaba, tenerlo ahí sería agradable.

—Nino, ¿quién es tu amigo?— se oyó en el salón.

Muy pronto para cantar victoria.

Una pelirosa de agradables curvas se acercó a donde su amigo y el rubio, Nino actuaba de lo más normal, pues sabía quien era, en cambio el rubio, impactado por su belleza no pudo evitar dejar a flote una sonrisa boba , Marinette gruñó en su lugar .

—Mi nombre es Adrien y yo...

—Pero claro, eres el hijo del famoso Chef Dupain—irrumpió ella mientras se sentaba en la mesilla del lugar del chico— Yo me llamo Alix Kubdel, soy la capitana del equipo de gimnasia del colegio,hija del director de museos, el Dr. Kubdel, supervisor del área egipcia en el museo Louvre.

—E-es un gusto, Alix.

—Lo sé...¿A qué debemos que alguien tan apuesto como tu ande por aquí?

—Nos hemos mudado a Paris y como debo seguir con los estudios, mi padre creyó conveniente inscribirme a la misma institución que Marin...

—¿Marinette? ¿L-la conoces?—cuestionó asombrada la chica.

—Sí...yo... es mi nueva hermana.

—Vamos,Adrien, no te recomiendo que entables algo con esta...chica— habló Marinette quien estaba sentada tras ellos escuchando todo.

—Escucha tú... niña . Adrien sabrá bien a quién hablarle y a quién no porque no es un niño pequeño y en definitiva no tiene por qué vivir pegado a tí, ¿no es así?— habló la atleta mientras estiraba su mano a él como seña de formalidad ante su presentación.

Adrien miró detenidamente los brillantes ojos de Marinette, se sentía fatal , pero Alix tenía razón, si quería empezar a hacer amigos, debía dejar de ser un estorbo para su hermanastra. Estrechó la mano de la hermosa chica y sonrio.

Marinette bufó molesta y se sentó ahora ignorando la presencia y atención de su nuevo familiar. ¿De verdad había caído en el juego de aquella tipa prepotente? Durante el resto de la clase, y todas las que siguieron, había ignorado al rubio. Cualquier seña de amabilidad de su parte era rechazada por la chica. Estaba molesta, ella de verdad había querido ayudarlo evitándole el cruce con gente no conveniente, pero él parecía no apreciarlo, incluso como si se hubiera burlado de ella.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo— preguntó Sabine, quien había pasado a recogerlos al instituto.

—Normal— habló Marinette— Adrien ha hecho una buena amiga—soltó.

—¿De verdad y cómo se llama ?—preguntó la mujer mirándolo a través del retrovisor .

—Kubdel—se adelantó la chica.

—Ugh— se quejó la mayor— Esa chica...

—Oigan, basta — habló molesto el rubio— ella es una buena chica, no sé que te traes contra ella.

—¿Es que eres ciego? Es la peor persona que existe, es acechadora, manipuladora y una hipócrita asquerosa.

—Como tú— susurró.

—Oh, no ... tú no dijiste eso— giró a mirarlo la chica.

—Quizá deban tranquilizarse muchachos— Anunció la mayor mientras aparcaba el auto frente a la casa— ¿Por qué no suben y hablan mejor las cosas?

—¡NO!— gritó la de ojos azules— A éste imbécil no lo quiero volver a ver.— Bajó del auto y azotó la puerta dejando atónitos a ambos en el vehículo.

—S-sabine yo no...

—Lo sé, Adri, pero lo hiciste.

* * *

La cena transcurría monstruosamente lenta para Adrien, picoteaba su alimento un poco para simular que estaba comiendo para después dirigir la vista al asiento frente a él. Marinette no había bajado a cenar, la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada con seguro y ni Tom, Sabine o el mismísimo Dios la harían salir de ahí. El rubio sentía tal culpa que no se atrevía a ver a la mujer a los ojos, mucho menos a su padre. Había prometido ser atento con su nueva familia y evidentemente había fallado.

—¿Tú tampoco piensas comer?— preguntó Jeycen con seriedad. El chico sólo lo miro implorando piedad— Toca tres veces, corres una barra de chocolate por la abertura y luego de un rato intentas abrir.

El chico subió deprisa siguiendo las órdenes del castaño, sin embargo, cuando intentó girar el pomo de la puerta, éste no cedió.

—Creí que había sido clara, no quiero verte.

—También dijiste que era imbécil... y la verdad es que no te contradigo—suspiró— Marinette, lamento haber dicho aquello, no era mi intensión ser grosero contigo. Sabes, yo solo estaba tratando de ser agradable con la gente, no tener problemas, te lo aseguro. Nunca antes había ido a una escuela así ,nunca había tenido amigos, todo es...nuevo para mi.

Ante su negativa y la clara decisión de no abrirle, se giró para ir a su habitación cuando unos debiluchos brazos le rodearon el torso desde la espalda.

—Lo siento— sollozó la chica en la espalda del rubio, él giró su cuerpo para mirarla. Su rostro era un desastre, sus ojos y labios estaban hinchados, su nariz roja e irritada y su carita afligida le partía el corazón.

—Mari... — soltó y la apretó fuerte entre sus brazos. Ella cedió y luego de un rato se separó. — Ve a cenar, ¿vale?

La chica asintió y él esperó a que desapareciera de su vista para entrar finalmente a su habitación.

El celular timbró y se lanzó sobre su cama tomándolo del buró de a lado

—¿Hola?

—Hola, Adrien... Habla Alix ¿cómo te fue el día de hoy?

—Muy bien, Alix... — sonrió frente a la pequeña fotografía de la familia Dugés-Cheng que había encontrado olvidada en su ropero —Todo bien.

* * *

 **Listo, una más y nos acercamos al clímax (?**

 **Jajaja Me he leído sus teorías y me parecen fascinantes, pero cuénteme, qué le pareció?**

 **Qué espera en el cap siguiente?**

 **En ésta ocasión les traigo una recomendación, vayan a leerse "Epílogo de una guerra: Patroclea" de DA-Flores en wattpad , lo ordeno (: Es muy buena, temática LGBT + y pseudoHistórica (: Dejen votos comentarios y demás.**

 **Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima.**


	5. IV Labios color carmín

**LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD AL IGUAL QUE LAS IMÁGENES AQUÍ UTILIZADAS, SI CONOCES A LOS ARTISTAS FAVOR DE INFORMAR PARA COLOCAR LOS DEBIDOS CRÉDITOS.**

* * *

El aire daba en su rostro y apaciguaba el ambiente entre ambas amigas, Alya y Marinette llevaban rato sentadas frente a la torre degustando un monumental helado, hablaban sobre lo ocurrido en la semana primera de su regreso a la escuela. Alya estaba convencida de que sería un gran año. Juraba que mejoraría sus notas, que podría ser reconocida en el club de periodismo y sobre todo, que al fin conquistaría el corazón de algún muchacho.

Había estado perdidamente enamorada del mismo chico durante más de diez años, quería arriesgarse. Quería más.

—Se llama Claude.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es ese ?— cuestionó la azabache a su amiga.

—Pues es muy lindo—defendió la morena.

—Tendré que juzgarlo.

—Oh, vamos ... Yo no juzgo a Nino.

—Eso es porque él y yo sólo somos amigos.

—Para ti serán amigos, pero ese chico ya le puso nombre a sus tres hijos— irrumpió una tercera voz.

Ambas chicas giraron la vista encontrándose con una exhausta Chloé , la miraron con reproche mientras ella aún intentaba controlar su pobre respiración.

—¡Quedamos a las tres!— se quejó la morena.

—Lo sé, tuve unos pendientes y no me pude librar de ellos hasta ahora— se excusó sentándose entre ellas.

—Me molesta porque tú fuiste quien puso la hora ... debí suponer que te retrasarías , como lo has hecho últimamente— resongó Marinette.

—Vale, vale... mejor a lo que venimos , he encontrado una tienda de Gabriel's en la ciudad, chicas ¿pueden creerlo?

Las amigas la miraron molestas, pero lo cierto era que no podían evitar estar bien con ella. Caminaron juntas en dirección a la famosa tienda de ropa, no había demasiada gente, pero si era más concurrida que cualquier otra. Tenía un montón de estanterías por todos lados y tantas bonitas prendas que las amigas contenían la respiración de sólo estar ahí. Manoseaban las pocas prendas de exhibición rogando porque al final la encontraran de su talla.

—Sigo sin entender cómo es que le insistes entonces si se ve que no le interesas.— se escuchó cerca de ellas. Las tres se acomodaron tras un perchero intentando ver quién era quien hablaba.

—Él es guapo, Lila y una persona maravillosa... Cuando estoy con él —suspiró— No me importa cuánto me cueste, cuánto tarde... Será mío.

Eran Alix y Lila hablando mientras revisaban las prendas a su alrededor. Las palabras de la pelirrosa hicieron hervir la sangre de Marinette, Adrien no era un juguete con el que ella podía encapricharse.  
Decidida y molesta salió de la tienda en dirección a su casa, dejando ahí a sus dos amigas, confundidas ante la situación.

* * *

No importa cuánto se esforzara, Adrien no podía conseguir el perdón pleno de Marinette. En casa cenaban a gusto, salían en familia como cualquier otra, pero en el colegio era diferente. Podía sentir la molestia de la azabache cada vez que Alix se acercaba a saludarlo. Sentía su ausencia, como si no se conocieran, como si tratara de evitarlo, como si lo odiara.  
Y así hasta que la furia se le pasara y entonces iniciaba nuevamente aquél círculo vicioso.

Tampoco es que él quisiera alejarse de la atleta, ella se había portado muy bien con él y la verdad es que sentía que le debía mucho. Marinette tenía que aprender a controlar sus emociones y darse cuenta que todos cometen errores y el mayor error de ella era ser tan condenadamente testaruda.

—Entonces ella dijo "él será mío"— exageró ella su voz —¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Qué vulgar!

—Mari, ¿No crees que estás exagerando? —Mencionó el moreno que estaba sentado frente a ella en una de las mesas de la cafetería. La muchacha lo miró mal.

—No me vengas con esas cosas, Nino. Esas no son formas de expresarse de un chico y no lo tolero, menos de esa... Esa bruja.

—Oye, ¿por qué no te... Relajas? — sugirió el moreno acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Pudo sentir el roce de sus labios de una manera tan sutil y entonces ella se apartó propinándole una fuerte bofetada.

—¡¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, estúpido atrevido?! —le gritó la chica.

Marinette corrió en dirección al salón de arte, corría lo más rápido que podía, se sentía tan mal. Estaba molesta, tan molesta que no aguantaba las lágrimas que querían salir.  
Se encerró en el salón y se dejó caer al piso junto con todas sus lágrimas, le picaba la cara y sentía un nudo gigante en el pecho.  
¿Podría alguien preocuparse por la situación? No quería que su hermano sufriera por una tipa del nivel de Alix Sumado a que evidentemente Nino sólo la quería para tirársela, no le importaba escucharla, ser parte de sus asuntos, sólo exhibirla, sólo de modo material.

Sintió la puerta abrirse, pero le importó poco, sólo quería desahogar la rabia que traía dentro.

—Te he estado buscando, ¿qué pasa? — habló Adrien luego de contemplar la escena de su hermana derrotada ante cualquiera que hubiese sido la adversidad.

—Vete, déjame y ve con Alix— le dijo entre sollozos.

—No, no me iré de aquí hasta asegurarme de que estés bien.

—Vete.

—Eres mucho más importante para mí que cualquier otra persona en... éste edificio — _en la vida,_ le quiso decir.

La chica giró a verlo, seguro ella se veía fatal, corrió a él y se colgó de su cuello permitiendo que el chico se aferrara a su cintura. Podían sentir el palpitar del otro y específicamente él podía sentir las lágrimas de la chica empapando el cuello de la sudadera. Acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza procurando calmarla, quería que estuviera bien.

—¿Qué ha pasado? — rompió el hielo el rubio.

—Nino ha intentado besarme.

—Vaya, que yo recuerde un beso siempre debe ser bien recibido— burló un poco el chico, ella se separó lo mínimo y le miró mal.

—No así... Sabes, realmente lo veo como un amigo, no busco nada de él, sólo que me respete y me escuche, quiero que me trate como yo deseo tratarlo, pero él no me interesa romanticamente, y eso complica las cosas.

—No has pensado que quizá... Le puedas y te puedas dar una oportunidad... Una oportunidad de... Ser feliz con alguien.

—Lo haría, pero con él no hay nada seguro, no provoca esa chispa...

—¿Y quién si provoca la chispa?, ¿Con quién si te darías aquella oportunidad? — preguntó estrechando a la chica más fuerte entre sus brazos, ella se alejó y lo miró detenidamente, limpió sus lágrimas completamente sonrojada.

— Creo que tienes razón, le pediré disculpas por ser tan... Dramática — sonrió, le dio una ligera caricia a su mejilla y se retiró del salón.

Adrien soltó una larga exhalación.

* * *

Las cosas se sentían extrañas, cuando llegaron a casa Sabine los había saludado a ambos para seguido verlos marchar a sus habitaciones.

Ahora Marinette permanecía en su cama, contemplando el techo con dibujitos de estrellas y algunos cometas, sonrió un poco, luego frunció el ceño nuevamente.  
No entendía qué había hecho mal, pero Adrien había estado muy serio en el camino a casa, ¿debía disculparse quizá por lo mal que se había portado antes?  
Después de todo el le había sido de gran ayuda.

El toque de su puerta le interrumpió los pensamientos, dejándole una ansiedad incontrolable ¿y si era él? La emoción le hizo acomodarse en su cama como si un resorte la hubiera impulsado.

—A-adelante...

—Lamento irrumpir, tú madre me dijo que estaba preocupada, así que me atreví a subir para ver como estabas — mencionó Tom apenas asomando la cabeza por la abertura de la puerta.

—C-claro, pasa Tom — invitó la chica con una sonrisa un poco decepcionada. Lo vio entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él, con una charola en sus manos.

—¿Ha pasado algo en la escuela? ¿Adrien te ha hecho sentir mal con algo? — ella negó a su insistencia.

—Al contrario, él me ha sido de apoyo, creo que soy yo la que... Debe disculparse.

—Sabes...— inició Tom ofreciendo una taza pequeña y un croissant de la charola — Adrien es una persona complicada... Cuando niño no le gustaba salir ni relacionarse con más pequeños, se sentaba en el marco de la ventana a dibujar o iba al piano a tocar un poco, no era que los demás niños no lo quieran, al contrari, lo buscaban siempre , pero él simplemente no podía ser sociable como los demás.  
Un poco después, empezó a llevar amigos a la casa, amistades que quizá no deberían llamarse así pues duraron relativamente nada.  
Él es brusco, testarudo y orgulloso... Pero no intencionalmente, en el fondo tiene un buen corazón, Mari, discúlpame por cualquier momento en el que él te haya hecho sentir mal.— contó el hombre con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojo.

—No hay nada que disculpar, él no ha hecho más que salvarme ocasión tras ocasión — dio un ligero apretón a su mano y sonrió — es ya muy importante para mí—El hombre sonrió y limpió su cara con el dorso de su mano.

—Vale, princesita, te dejo porque tengo que ir a preparar la cena — se levantó de la cama ante la aprobación de la muchacha para luego dirigirse a la puerta. — muchas gracias, Marinette.

Sin dudarlo un segundo ella también se dirigió fuera de su habitación y con insistencia comenzó a tocar la puerta frente a la suya hasta que un adormecido Adrien salió.

—¿Qué pas...— Fue interrumpido por un apretón fuerte en su torso, la chica lo tenía bien abrazado ocultando su rostro en su pecho y cuando finalmente pudo reaccionar, la abrazó igual y sonrió.

—Lamento ser tan complicada contigo, lamento ser grosera y odiosa... Pero lo que más lamento es no haberte dicho lo feliz que estoy de que seas mi hermano.

—Yo también lo estoy, Marinette.

* * *

 **Una vez más, la prueba latente de que los amo, porque tengo una fiesta en unas horas pero estoy aquí sentada escribiendo para ustedes.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, en tanto pues comenten, voten y platiquenme sus teorías.**

 **Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima.**

**Si hay errores, algún día los arreglaré * hehe**


	6. V La noche y nuestras estrellas

**LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD AL IGUAL QUE LAS IMÁGENES AQUÍ UTILIZADAS, SI CONOCES A LOS ARTISTAS FAVOR DE INFORMAR PARA COLOCAR LOS DEBIDOS CRÉDITOS.**

 _Time is never time at all  
You can never ever leave without leaving a piece of youth  
And our lives are forever changed  
We will never be the same  
The more you change the less you feel  
_  
 _Believe, believe in me, believe, believe_

 _That life can change,  
That you're not stuck in vain  
We're not the same,  
We're different tonight, tonight  
Tonight, so bright_

 _Tonight, tonight_

A petición de Adrien quien permanecía en el lado izquierdo del asiento trasero, sonaba música de _The Smashing Pumpikins_ en el automóvil, con las ventanillas por la mitad y el aire del camino penetrando los poros de la piel de quienes viajaban entonces. Marinette llevaba los auriculares puestos , con la mirada perdida en el lado contrario del asiento trasero por igual. Había pausado " _Delicate_ " sólo para poder escuchar la música de su hermano, aunque bien fingía que _Reputation_ era su prioridad.

—Supuse que preferirían venir acá sólo conmigo...es decir y sus gatos— mencionó Tom mientras bajaba el volumen del stereo ante la protesta de Adrien— además no queremos preocupar a tu madre.

—No sé a que te refieres...— habló Adrien— por mí todo va bien.

— Sé que se esfuerzan en llevarse bien y limar asperezas del todo, pero si no hablan exactamente de lo que le molesta al otro, éste juego de empujarse y jalar nunca va a acabar.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema con él, Tom—mencionó la azabache mientras guardaba sus auriculares en el bolsillo de la sudadera que llevaba— no imaginemos cosas.

—No conmigo, pero lo tienes con mi novia.

—Demonios, a eso me refiero, Adrien "tu novia" ¡Ni siquiera es tu novia, joder! eres su maldito trofeo y te suma puntos porque eres mi hermano— le gritó exasperada.

—Lo que pasa es que no te puedes alegrar ni un poco por mí, entiendo que te importe la felicidad de tu madre y por eso aguantes ésto, pero ¿podrías al menos simular que te agrado y que lo que me hace feliz también lo es para ti?

—Me hace feliz, Adrien , de verdad que lo hace, pero no junto a ella. Claro que quiero verte a lado de una buena chica , pero te he dicho hasta el cansancio que ella no es buena para ti, no quiero que te haga daño, no quiero que te lastime.

—¿Y qué si quiero salir lastimado?

Tom aclaró un poco la garganta.

—Chicos, mamá los escuchará pelear ...— cortó— Pienso que consideren todo lo que se dicen, ahora se ven como hermanos, como familia. Marinette, siempre es bueno apoyar a tu hermano, seguirlo al fin del mundo porque lo quieres, porque lo amas, porque lo es todo para ti y Adrien , no está de más escuchar a tu hermana, las mujeres son sabias y aún más cuando saben más de la persona que se está tratando. Yo no tuve hermanos, siempre estuve solo, pero si ustedes se tienen para apoyarse entonces háganlo, aconsejen, cedan y consuelen, eso hará feliz a Sabine, a mí y sobre todo a ustedes.

Ambos se miraron detenidamente. Era cierto que por mucho que se reconciliaran, se abrazaran y demás , la rutina seguía siendo la misma. Se molestaban por el más mínimo comentario cargado con desaprobación del otro para seguido armar escándalo. Lo dicho por Tom había calado en sus huesos. Eran hermanos ahora, tenían que apoyar al otro y también asegurarse de que contaban con él ante cualquier adversidad.

Volviendo la vista al camino, Marinette divisó la camioneta, que era conducida por Jeycen, de copiloto estaba su madre y en la parte trasera podía ver a unas acaloradas Chloé y Alya. Giró nuevamente a Adrien mientras éste la veía sonrojado.

—¿Qué pasa?— cuestionó ella.

Él negó ligeramente .

—Pensaba que... será raro ver a las chicas en nuestro receso familiar.

—¿Por qué no invitaste a tu amigo ese... El moreno? — preguntó Tom. Marinette se tensó.

—Ese sujeto no es mi amigo— habló hastiado el rubio.

El mayor ni siquiera deseo ahondar con el tema, sabía a dónde se dirigía la situación y prefería mantenerse al margen de todo. Llegaron a una linda casa de verano, situada cerca de la zona costera , pero sin llegar exactamente a la playa. El clima se sentía fresco y era agradable.

La casa le había pertenecido a la madre de Emilie , es decir, a la abuela materna de Adrien, pero lo que los invitados no sabían, era que la mujer había heredado la propiedad al de ojos verdes, quedando él como dueño definitivo del lugar y con la posibilidad de usarlo a su antojo. Hasta donde todos sabía, la casa era de Tom y la verdad es que el rubio no planeaba sacarlos de su error.

Era lo suficientemente espaciosa como para que cada quien tuviera su propia habitació chicas eligieron al azar mientras Jeycen y Adrien se encargaban de subir las maletas a las debidas alcobas.

—Hemos salido en familia, por eso no te había contestado antes— escucho Adrien mientras se acercaba a la puerta de Marinette, abrió con la maleta en mano y la observó asomarse por el ventanal— Sí, ellas han venido...

Con nauseas tremendas el chico soltó un suspiro y la maleta a la mitad de la habitación cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Marinette giró al instante preciso en que la puerta sonó. Sonrió con emoción, claro que sabía que había sido él quien había llevado sus cosas, después de todo, ninguno de los otros que rondaban la casa era la mitad de considerado que Adrien como para cerrar siquiera con educación.

En tanto, el rubio permanecía sentado en la escalinata del pórtico de la casa. No encontraba una explicación congruente a la furia insana que había adormecido su cuerpo. Era claro que estaba hablando con Nino, tal vez era que había visto su teléfono brillar todo el camino con la foto del moreno, o tal vez su voz quejosa. Pero aquello le adormecía el juicio, le hacía rabiar.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar , y sin dudarlo contestó al segundo timbre.

—Aló, habla Adrien.

—Adrien, soy yo, Nino.— se escuchó del otro lado, él solo rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa, Nino?

—Sabes, quería agradecerte lo del otro día , tú me entiendes, con lo de Mari ...hermano no sé que le has dicho, pero ha cambiado mucho.

—¿En serio?— habló fastidiado— Eso suena genial.

—Lo es, muchas gracias, no sabes lo volado que he estado por ésta chica.

—Sí, eso parece.

—Ajá , y tal parece que por fin se me va a hacer...en fin, te dejo que tengo cosillas que hacer, gracias amigo. — colgó.

¿Amigo? Por Dios , apenas lo soportaba, incluso parecía que sólo lo utilizaba para acercarse más a Marinette. Dio una fuerte bocanada de aire, recargando su mandíbula sobre sus manos y éstas sobre sus rodillas. Todo iba mal, todo. Marinette tenía razón y aunque no acababa de aceptarlo más bien por orgullo, Alix no lo quería, o por lo menos no como él esperaba y la verdad es que tampoco es que pusiera mucho de su parte. El tema de que la persona con la que había pasado prácticamente toda su vida, ahora estaba formando una nueva, le carcomía.

—¿Mamá salió?— Preguntó Jeycen cerca de él, irrumpiendo sus divagaciones, Adrien negó.

—Estaban por iniciar los preparativos para la cena.

—Vale, gracias— mencionó el castaño entrando al hogar .

Poco duró la paz del rubio pues una presencia más se acercó. Lucía tan sonrojada, culpa total del sol quemante, además de estar sudando excesivamente , y ni que decir de su cabello. Aquél lugar era sin duda su calvario.

—¿Perdida? —preguntó él a sus ojos azules.

—Adrien, yo...

—Mira Chloé, yo no te he visto ¿vale? — cortó el chico y entró también a la casa.

La cena no había durado mucho, entre bromas y anécdotas por parte de todos, el tiempo y la comida se habían ido volando sin siquiera notarlo. Marinette había subido a su habitación con el pretexto de querer descansar para ir a la playa al día siguiente, lo cierto era que le agradaba estar ahí , ¿y cómo no? si había conocido más a Adrien en las horas que había pasado ahí que en las semanas que habían vivido juntos. Porque sí, aquella era la alcoba de lo que según ella intuía , el pequeño Adrien.

Había encontrado dibujos graciosos y papeles arrugados con palabras emotivas en los cajones y estanterías. Había también una pequeña "bitácora" donde su joven hermano había descrito un sinfín de historias maravillosas. De algo estaba segura , y es que Adrien seguía siendo la misma hermosa persona que antes, era solitario y débil , pero excepcional, realmente un maravilloso ser humano.

Involuntariamente había llegado al techo, sentada hábilmente sobre las tejas de la casa, suspirando y añorando por el manto casi religioso que se exponía ante sus orbes celestes. Era mágico, como un grito desesperado por creer en lo fantasioso una vez más. Sacó su teléfono para capturar tan hermoso óleo divino cuando otra imagen quebró su ilusión.

 _AAdrien_ ha sido etiquetado en la fotografía de Alixk.01_

Era en serio que ni en su fin de semana podía dejar de molestarla por lo menos un rato.

—A la abuela Emma y a mí nos gustaba estar en éste lugar, me contaba historias de reyes que querían alcanzar la noche para darle a sus princesas las estrellas— escuchó decirle a sus espaldas. Marinette inmediatamente guardó el móvil.

—A mí me gusta la luna— le sonrió.

—La luna es toda tuya si así me lo pides — susurró Adrien ya sentado junto a ella— la luna es tuya porque tú eres la noche. — Ella lo miró y una lágrima traviesa escapó.

—Papá le decía a Jeycen que cuando quisiera algo desde el fondo de su corazón, lo pidiera con todas sus fuerzas a las estrellas, yo supliqué por él...pero no volvió— sollozó mientras su rostro empezaba a empaparse.

Adrien cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba la mano de la chica.

—Yo ya tengo lo que pedí— susurró mientras abría los ojos. Marinette rió aún con las lágrimas picándole.

—Eres un tonto— le dijo peinando su dorado flequillo hacia atrás y dando un casto beso en su frente, acción que repitió rato después cuando lo sintió dormir sobre sus piernas.


	7. VI El azul de tus ojos

**LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD AL IGUAL QUE LAS IMÁGENES AQUÍ UTILIZADAS, SI CONOCES A LOS ARTISTAS FAVOR DE INFORMAR PARA COLOCAR LOS DEBIDOS CRÉDITOS.**

Era lunes por la tarde, la casa Dupain/Dugés-Cheng se encontraba casi solitaria, a excepción de la cocina, en donde un par de hermanastros reían entretenidos. Marinette picaba la lechuga mientras Adrien terminaba de sazonar el espagueti, algo que había aprendido y heredado de Tom; El buen gusto por la cocina.

— Entonces se dio cuenta de que era sal, café con sal... El mejor chef de París nos estaba dando café salado —contaba Adrien mientras escuchaba la risa cantarina de Marinette— Fue todo un caos, mamá se lo recordó todos los días hasta el cansancio— terminó frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Adrien... — habló la azabache — sobre tu madre, no hablas mucho de eso, acaso ella...

—¿Hay alguien en casa?— se escuchó en la puerta de entrada.

—Estamos en la cocina—gritó Adrien sin siquiera mirar a la chica.

Tom entró a la habitación sintiendo el vapor cargado con la esencia del alimento en cocción. Sonrió de ver a ambos jovenes juntos por primera vez en paz, o más o menos.

—¿Los interrumpí?—cuestionó el corpulento hombre. Marinette negó ligeramente y Adrien permaneció en silencio.

—Adrien me contaba de la vez en que preparaste café y se lo serviste salado—rió un poco la azabache.

—Oh, la vez... Adrien enfermó del estómago por tres días y su madre no se cansó de recordármelo— rememoró el chef .

Marinette sonrió al mayor y regresó a su antigua acción de picar la lechuga, Adrien le quedó mirando mientras la mueca de desagrado que traía se desvanecía, luego giró a ver a Tom quien le sonrió amable haciéndole sonrojar.

—Bueno, está de más, me doy cuenta de que pueden llevarse mejor después de todo, espero más tarde no intenten apuñalarse con los cuchillos de tu madre — bromeó.

Ambos chicos rieron de manera estrepitosa contagiando al mayor.  
El celular de Marinette comenzó a sonar cortando la alegría de los tres integrantes, vislumbró la pantalla y su semblante cambió a uno de fastidio.

—¿Qué pasa, Nino? — contestó, Adrien puso mala cara — Pues sí, estaba haciendo la cena con mi hermano... No, Adrien, yo le digo ajá... Mmmh — comenzó a dar respuesta cortas mientras salía de la cocina y Adrien no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—Adrien, recuerda que si intentas sazonar de más las cebollas se quemarán — soltó Tom entretenido con la situación.

—Perdón — se encogió volviendo a su tarea de preparar la comida.

—Sabes, con todo lo de la boda, el nuevo local y más, no he tenido tiempo de platicar contigo.

—Sabes bien que eso no me molesta.

—Eres mi hijo favorito, siempre me gusta oír lo que tienes por decir...

—Pero si soy tu único hijo — se quejó el chico.

— Eso no es verdad, ahora Marinette y Jeycen son como mis hijos.

Adrien lo miró detenidamente. No quería arruinar la nueva vida del chef con un sinfín de emociones revueltas que no pasaban de eso, simples emociones revueltas. Tom Dupain estaba apunto de formar una familia nueva y el rubio no consideraba como opción arruinar sus planes.

Sin embargo, jamás le había ocultado algo a Tom y lo cierto es que ante la ausencia de un buen amigo, la figura paterna de Tom era lo mejor que podía pedir.

—Hay una chica... — inició el joven.

—¿La atleta? — preguntó, Adrien negó.

— Con ésta chica todo va más allá de lo que alguna vez he sentido, y sabes bien que he sentido cosas por muchas personas que ni siquiera valen la pena recordar, pero con ella es diferente. Es como si se me fueran las ganas de llorar y el poder respirar cada vez que la veo, y cada vez que escucho su voz pienso que no hay soneto ni pieza más delicada y exquisita que ella. Quiero gritar, vomitar y salir corriendo al mismo tiempo que quiero quedarme en silencio y sólo mirarla... Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella.

—¿Qué te detiene?

—¿Además de la incertidumbre de que ella no sienta lo mismo? — contestó con una pregunta irónica — Quiero que seas feliz, no quiero arruinar todo y luego ganar tu desprecio e infelicidad.

— Jamás podría odiarte y menos a ti a quien le debo todo lo que soy, eres lo más importante para mí y lo sabes, Adrien. Nada me haría más feliz que viéndote a ti lograr tus sueños y encontrando con quien compartirlos, piensa que pase lo que pase siempre te voy a querer, hijo.

— Gracias, papá — Adrien sonrió a su mayor abrazándolo sorpresivamente mientras éste se sobresaltaba por la actitud. Sonrió en su apretón y acto seguido se separaron para mirar la apariencia un poco afligida del otro.

—¡He llegado! — escucharon los varones a la puerta mientras veían entrar a Sabine y Marinette cargadas con bolsas de supermercado— Me alegra que estés aquí también, Tom — habló Sabine mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

— Ya sabes, vengo de vez en cuando — bromeó.

— Lo que pasa es que Jeycen me ha llamado para pedirme que los reuniera hoy para la cena, al parecer tiene algo que contarnos y pues quiere que estemos todos presentes.

—¿Qué clase de cosa quiere contarnos? — preguntó entusiasmada la de ojos azules.

—No lo sé, pero para haberme llamado debe ser muy importante, ¿No creen? — todos asintieron.

Cayendo la tarde-noche, la familia se reunió a la mesa para degustar los alimentos preparados por Adrien y Marinette.

Ambos muchachos estaban sentados uno junto al otro picoteando sus estómagos con los dedos en forma de burla intentando generar cosquillas al contrario. Marinette reía apenas se acercaba lo cual le daba mucho gracia al rubio quien se carcajeaba por el reaccionar de la muchacha.

—¿No crees que tu hermano ya se tardó mucho? — comentó Adrien intentando ponerse serio.

— La verdad es que sí, él suele llegar a tiempo siempre... ¿No te ha llamado, mamá? — casi gritó la chica, Sabine negó.

—Dijo que...

— Lamento la tardanza — irrumpió la voz del castaño — nos hemos retrasado haciendo algunas cosas, no pensé que tardaríamos tanto.

—¿Nos? — preguntó Tom.

Por la puerta vieron entrar a una hermosa chica enfundada en un bello vestido rojo. Su caminar era lento y sensual mientras su sonrisa carmín le daba el aire mayor que necesitaba. Se acercó más colgándose del brazo del Dugés.

—Familia, los he reunido aquí para hacer formal mi relación con Chloé Bourgeois, ella es mi novia.

Chloé sonrió al igual que Tom y Sabine, pero Jeycen quizá no volvería a sonreír en toda la noche.

Todos vieron a Marinette caminar en dirección a las escaleras sin emitir gesto o sonido alguno. Todos quedaron un poco preocupado por la extraña actitud, sin embargo, nadie movía un solo músculo.

—Mari, aguarda — habló Chloé deteniendo el caminar de la chica— No te lo dije porque... Yo... Eres mi amiga y pensé que te alegrarías cuando lo supieras.

—¿Amigas? — preguntó Marinette con una sonrisa muy extraña en su rostro.

—Marinette, por favor... — insistió Jeycen.

—No, Jeycen, las amigas no se ocultan cosas así, las amigas no salen con los chicos que le gustan a sus otras amigas. Chloé... Tú y yo no somos amigas — finalizó y subió corriendo las escaleras ante las protestas de su hermano y madre.

Se soltó a llorar con amargura, quizá estaba exagerando, pero básicamente le habían visto la cara. Eso sin mencionar que Chloé era consciente del enamoramiento de Alya por su hermano. No había dicho nada. ¿QUÉ CLASE DE AMIGAS SON ESAS?

Escuchó un toque en su puerta y ante su negativa a abrir, el individuo pasó por la rendija de abajo una cajita de _"lenguas de gato"_. Marinette se mordió el labio inferior y limpiando un poco sus lágrimas abrió apenas asomando el rostro ubicando a quien ya sabía, era Adrien.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho si era Jeycen?

— Ni él es tan tonto como para venir sabiendo que estoy así de molesta —le sonrió.

—¿Puedo pasar, Mari? — ella asintió — ¿Te sientes bien? — ahora negó frenética.

—¿Cómo puedo sentirme bien? Me ha ocultado algo así y viene aquí como si nada a sabiendas de que lo que hace está mal. Alya adora a mí hermano, ¿Te imaginas lo que sentirá cuando se entere? Es qué era más fácil decir todo ésto desde el principio, ¿Con qué cara voy a ver a Alya y decirle: Mi hermano sale con nuestra amiga, la que era consciente de lo loca que te traía?

— Uno no decide por completo de quién enamorarse, simplemente pasa y no puedes detenerlo, pero hay problemas cómo éstos los que te detienen y te enseñan a amar en la lejanía, sin poseer. Aprendes a amar en secreto.

— Eso es tonto, el amor no debe ocultarse.

— Hay muchas clases de amor, desde el puro, el que enorgullece presentar, hasta el amor prohibido, ese que debes ocultar.

Ella lo miró con detenimiento mientras sus ojos brillaban. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensaba que se le saldría por la boca en un inesperado vómito. Volvió a limpiarse la cara como una niña pequeña recién regañada y curiosa intentó inmiscuirse :

— ¿Alguna vez has amado en secreto, Adrien? — él se limitó a sonreír guardando un sepulcral silencio.

—Tienes unos ojos hermosos, Marinette...


	8. VII Pecados capitales

**LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD AL IGUAL QUE LAS IMÁGENES AQUÍ UTILIZADAS, SI CONOCES A LOS ARTISTAS FAVOR DE INFORMAR PARA COLOCAR LOS DEBIDOS CRÉDITOS**

Tom conducía como siempre la camioneta en dirección al instituto François Dupont. Mientras tanto Marinette observaba a Adrien mirando hacia enfrente con un millón de pensamientos dentro de su mente. Marinette había aprendido a aceptar que la actitud de él había cambiado para con ella recientemente, o quizá era que siempre había sido así pero ella no lo había notado. No podía evitar pensar en su sonrisa, en su voz y en sus ojos verdes que la contemplaban a la luz de la luna siempre que tenían oportunidad. La muchacha afrontaba una terrible lucha interna sobre lo que debía sentir y lo que debía ser en realidad, su corazón le pedía que jamás le fallara a su madre, que permitiera que fuera feliz por sobre todas las cosas ya que ella misma había visto su tristeza luego de la pérdida de su padre. Pero extrañamente su corazón también le pedía ceder ante el cariño que su hermanastro le ofrecía. Se hallaba entonces como siempre contando las no las pecas de su rostro, el abaniqueo de sus pestañas y los parpadeos quedaba a cada minuto. Marinette no podía ignorar el palpitar de su corazón cada vez que estaba enfrente del muchacho. Pero aquello para ella estaba mal, jodidamente mal.

—¿Ocurre algo?— Preguntó Adrien al girar a verla. Ella negó.

Se había perdido nuevamente viéndolo y como las veces anteriores, el muchacho la había descubierto infraganti. No le quedó más que sonrojarse como siempre y girar la vista negando con la cabeza esperando que él no notara el nerviosismo que le provocaba.

Una vez llegando a la escuela Marinette salió del automóvil dirigiéndose inmediatamente a su taquilla en donde guardo las cosas que tenía que guardar y sacó sus libretas para la clase próxima. Suspiró exhausta y al suponer que su hermanastro no venía atrás de ella descanso un poco para recuperar la respiración.

—Marinette, te vengo persiguiendo desde la entrada, ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó Adrien provocándole un brinquillo de susto.

—Es porque... Porque... Tenía que venir por unas cosas, sí, eso...

—Pero si aún faltan 20 minutos, además nos toca juntos la siguiente clase — protestó el muchacho.

—B-bueno sí, pero eso... Pues jo sabes lo que haré.

—Vale— suspiró — Tom me ha dicho que saldrá con Sabine hoy en todo el día, al parecer irán a ver jardines y salones para la recepción de la boda ya que bueno el hotel Bourge...

—No digas ese nombre, lo entiendo perfectamente... Entonces...

—Te puedo esperar en las escalinatas al terminar las clases para que...

—¡Adrien! — oyeron gritar. Marinette puso inmediatamente los ojos en blanco.

—Yo mejor me voy — mencionó entre dientes cerrando de un portazo su casillero.

—Mari, aguar...

—Adrien, que bueno que te encuentro— habló Alix halándole de la camisa— justo quería...

—Ahora no, Alix ¿Te parece que te vea después? — aviso más que preguntó y emprendió marcha en busca de la azabache.

—¡Adrien! — le interrumpieron el camino nuevamente, el muchacho giró hastiado mirando a quien lo detenía —¿ Ahora qué, Nino?

—Uy, qué humor — burló — solo quería que me dieras un consejo...

Adrien bufó.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sabes, creo que todo va mejor con Marinette... Pero aún falta algo, una chispa... No sé como si debiera hacer algo que salga de mi corazón,un dibujo, una canción...

—Un poema — dijo el rubio en broma.

— ¡Oye eso es genial, un poema, claro! ¿Me ayudaría?

—No me entendiste, Nino, yo no creo que...

—¡Perfecto! Entonces ayúdame... Si tú fueras yo y tuvieras a Marinette enfrente, ¿qué le dirías?

En tanto, Marinette caminaba demasiado rápido como para no toparse ni a su hermano ni a la atleta, siendo finalmente interceptada por Alya en el pasillo, sin notarlo a unos cuantos metros distancia de su hermano quien la veía fijamente.

—No Nino, te confundes porque yo no escribo poesía.

—Vamos, bro... Lo que te salga del corazón...

Adrien quedó virando a Marinette por un rato, cautivado por su belleza natural...

—Tus cabellos son negros azabache y tus ojos azules como el cielo. Yo me pregunto quién eres, detrás de esa máscara tenaz. Te veo todos los días, y me encantaría que me des una señal. Te amaré hasta el fin de mis días — suspiró — Marinette...

— Fin... De... Mis.. Días... Perfecto, muchas gracias, eso mismo habría dicho yo.

— Claro, no me cabe la menor duda...

—En fin, se la daré en un rato, gracias cuñado.

Adrien no podía explicar la furia que sentía siempre que Nino parecía acercarse a Marinette, era como una extraña sensación de territorialidad que dejaba ver al chico como una persona posesiva. Lo traumático del asunto resultaba ser que Marinette no era ni sería suya, al menos no de la forma en la que su corazón comenzaba a verlo.

Una vez iniciada la clase de dibujo, el rubio ignoró completamente a su hermanastra y por supuesto al moreno que intentaba de todas las maneras posibles acercarse a ella. Se había dedicado a iniciar una pintura para lograr distraerse de la maraña de sentimientos que se formaba en su interior.  
Estaba ensimismado en terminar aquel cuadro de tan bella mujer a la que había llamado "Dama luna" que ni siquiera notó quién estaba a su alrededor.

— ¿Es una modelo? — escuchó a sus espaldas sobresaltándose. El negó.

— Es sólo una chica...

— Vaya pues es muy buena pintura, pero... ¿En quién la basas? ¿Tiene nombre? ¿La conozco?

—Basta, Marinette eso no te incumbe...

—Lo siento, Adrien.

El chico cubrió su caballete saliendo del aula poco antes de que la campana sonara dejando a una confundida Marinette.  
Sin embargo su mala actitud le había afectado a él mismo, así que decidió cumplir con su trato y esperarla al terminar las clases. Se quedó parado en las escaleras observando a cada uno de los alumnos salir, desesperado por que llegara el momento en que viera a la chica dirigirse hacia él. Cuando logró vislumbrarla entre la multitud, su corazón saltó en su pecho haciéndole tragar duro como cualquier adolescente enamorado. Sin embargo una daga de culpa lo atravesó también, recordándole el hecho de que aquello que sentía simplemente no podía ser.  
Marinette se acercó a él con una sonrisa mientras éste le ofrece a su brazo para llevar su pequeña bolsa. Comenzaron a caminar con dirección a la estación de autobuses, guardando un sepulcral silencio sin sentir ningún tipo de incomodidad.  
Ya en el autobús y con poco para llegar a su destino, la chica decidió romper el hielo de manera poco convencional.

—Hoy Nino me ha dado una carta — soltó, el rubio la miró de soslayo.

— Eso es bueno, supongo...

— No lo es, es un mal perdedor... Es mi amigo, lo quiero y sé que no haría algo malo nunca, pero comienza a cansarme que no entienda que no lo quiero... Sin embargo la carta de hoy...

— La carta de hoy... — se inmiscuyó él.

—Era un poema, Adrien, uno muy lindo y ahora estoy confundida...

—Vale, pues entonces suerte con eso... — el rubio se levantó de su asiento empuñando la mano listo para bajar ya en la parada que les tocaba.  
A tropezones Marinette apenas lo alcanzó y bajó a su lado regresando al silencio que ahora se había convertido en uno rasposo y pesado.

Dentro del hogar notaron evidente la ausencia de los mayores, se repartieron nuevamente los labores de la cena y emprendieron marcha en su preparación.

Adrien no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ella, pero su situación sólo empeoraba los hechos. Era plenamente consciente de que no debía hacerlo. Por el bien de Tom, Sabine y por supuesto él suyo propio.  
Pero el muchacho era necio, y su corazón aún más. Sonreía ante cada gesto de la chica, cada mínima actitud que le robaba el aliento...

—Me siento triste por Nino — soltó ella de pronto.

— No entiendo por qué, si has sido bastante clara con él — replicó el rubio intentando concentrarse en algo más que no fuera la chica.

—Eso lo sé, por eso me siento peor... Le he dicho que no lo quiero porque sabes, yo no lo veo de ese modo... No entiendo por qué insiste, yo no soy la gran cosa.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Eso, que no soy bonita ni popular y... Pfff

—Marinette... — le susurró el rubio acercándose a ella — Tú eres más de lo que cualquiera podría apreciar...

Adrien estampó sus labios con los de ella ahogando un suspiro femenino en tan delicado beso. Sus manos fueron directamente a su estrecha cintura, acariciándola con el deseo urgido de no permitir que la arrebataran de su lado. El primer impuso de Marinette fue rodearle el cuello con los brazos, sintiéndose flaquear por los dulces roces de sus varoniles y suaves labios. Un inefable sentimiento de cariño... Y luego la culpa.

La de ojos azules empujó con temor el cuerpo del chico quien completamente desorientado apenas pudo mirarla.

—No Adrien, por favor, no...

—Marinette — habló él con la intensión de acercarse nuevamente— Creo que... Me gustas...

—¡No! — le gritó ella negando frenéticamente con la cabeza — ésto está mal, está muy mal...

Sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, Marinette salió corriendo hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta con fuerza con deseos de evitar la entrada del muchacho. Él sin duda alguna fue tras ella no logrando detenerla, quedando afuera y soltando ligeros golpes contra la madera.

— Abre por favor, Marinette... — giró el pomo notando que estaba abierto. Entró y en búsqueda de la chica, pudo verla sentada en el piso bastante contrariada— Ven aquí— habló mientras estiraba sus brazos en un abrazo.

Ella se lanzó contra el chico ocultando su rostro en su pecho como tantas veces había hecho y como justamente le agradaba.

—Yo... No puedo... Ésto no está bien, Adrien...

— No, no lo está...

La muchacha se separó ligeramente de él para mirar con temor sus verdes ojos y finalmente besar sus labios con vehemencia.

La carga de conciencia comenzó a salir de sí en forma de quemantes lágrimas.

* * *

 **Ajio, ajio... Tampoco voy a decir nada aquí, sólo espero que les guste y que me comenten aquí qué esperan que pase con estos dos.**

 **Nos quedan sólo unos cuantos capítulos y el cumpleaños de uno de nuestros protagonistas, verdades y... Uff**

 **Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima...**


	9. VIII ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Marinette!

**LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD AL IGUAL QUE LAS IMÁGENES AQUÍ UTILIZADAS, SI CONOCES A LOS ARTISTAS FAVOR DE INFORMAR PARA COLOCAR LOS DEBIDOS CRÉDITOS**

Bajaba las escaleras con lentitud apenas pudiendo tallar sus ojos, desorientada por el sueño bostezó ruidosa llamando la atención de Tom en la cocina.

—Marinette, ven a desayunar.

Marinette cortó el aturdimiento al escuchar la voz del mayor, camino hacia la cocina sentándose en la isla que iba en medio. Ahí yacía una charola con unos cuantos postres que parecían recién horneados.

—¿Para quién es ésto? — preguntó curiosa

—Para ti, bueno, para ti y para Adrien — la muchacha lo miró extrañada.

—No entiendo.

— Hace ya meses que no pelean, eso me alegra y por supuesto a tu madre también. Pensé en regalarles esto y compensarlos, hoy tambien saldremos a ver algunas cosas de la boda.

—¿Hoy?— Se quejó — pero hoy es...

El hombre sacó del frigorífico un pequeño pastel de chocolate con una figurilla de dulce en forma de "M", los ojos de la chica brillaron con alegría emocionando también al chef.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Marinette! — soltó el mayor dejando el pastel frente a ella.

—Wow Tom, es maravilloso, ¿Lo has hecho tú? — él hombre asintió.

—Me alegra que te gustara.

—Por supuesto, es fabuloso... Muchas gracias — mencionó levantándose y dirigiéndose a él para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—También es de parte de tu madre, se ha ido a la pastelería muy pronto, apenas le ha dado tiempo de desayunar, igual sé que más tarde te dará tu debida felicitación— comenzó a limpiar un poco tomando su chaqueta y sus llaves con urgencia — tengo que irme ya, aun quedan detalles y con la boda a dos meses— suspiró —desayunas y te pones guapa, llegaremos en la tarde — ella asintió.

Una vez sola se dirigió a la estufa donde la tetera aún contenía algo de agua caliente. Sirvió un poco y luego tomó de la estantería una bolsita de té revolviendo después para beber siendo sorprendida por un besillo en su nuca.

—Mmmh Feliz cumpleaños, hermosa — sintió el murmullo en su piel.

Marinette giró su cuerpo tapándose con la mirada esmeralda de Adrien. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes y la sonrisa le marcaba hoyuelos chistosos en las mejillas. Se abrazó de su cuello permitiendo que él le abrazara por la cintura.

—Me has asustado...

—Quería ser el primero en felicitarte — miró los postres y el pastel haciendo un inmaduro puchero — veo que me ganaron...

—Tu papá me ha... Nos ha hecho unos postres... Deberíamos comerlos.

—No, yo quiero felicitarte aún.

Unió sus labios nuevamente en un beso poco más inocente. sonreía sobre los labios de la muchacha saciado por el sabor a té de su boca. La cargó de los muslos para subirla sobre la barra y permitir que ella lo mimara como según decía, un pequeño gatito. A falta del aire se separaron sin dejar de besarse, dando cortos picos entre risillas enamoradas.

El timbre sonó sobresaltándolos.

Marinette se bajó de la barra para ir en dirección a la puerta, la cual abrió mostrando un rostro contrariado a la presencia fuera de su morada.

—¿Se le ofrece algo?— preguntó al no reconocer a la persona.

—Ciao, bella bambina io sono...

—¡Nonna Gina! — gritó Adrien desde atrás de la chica confundiéndola aún más.

— Adrien, nipote adorato... io... ¿Cómo se dice? ... Me da gusto verte — suelta con acento ligeramente italiano.

Marinette contempla a la mujer de pies a cabeza. Su cabello blanco perfectamente recortado y esos penetrantes ojos verdes que le hacen recordar a Adrien. Solo puede llegar a una conclusión.

—Marinette, ella es la abuela Gina es...

—Per favore, Adrien... Puoi dirmi Gina solamente, soy la madre de Thomas... Mmh, Tom.

La chica reaccionó de inmediato.

—Oh, claro, lo lamento tanto no la he reconocido, que grosera... Mi nombre es Marinette Dugés-Cheng

—È molto bella la tua fidanzata, Adrien — sugirió la mayor...

—¡No, Gina... Qué dice?! — gritó sonrojado —ella no es mi... Es la hija de Sabine Cheng, la pareja de Tom...

— Marinetta — ignoró la mujer ahora dirigiéndose a la chica — Ho sentito que es tu cumpleaños... Así que...

Marinette no terminaba de entender todo lo que estaba pasando, mucho menos la forma en la que esa mujer hablaba. La contempló buscando en su bolsa mientras Adrien parecía meter el resto de maletas. Ella finalmente giró y le extendió una cajita negra.

—Ignora un po la envoltura, no vengo... Pre-parada... Eso.

La azabache soltó una risilla abriendo ansiosa el artefacto, viendo brillar un par de aretes con patrón de mariquita.

—Es fabuloso, no tenía que molestarse... Gracias — le sonrió.

—Tonterias, quiero al bambino Adrien, ahora eres tú mi nueva em... Nieta...

El día había pasado como arrastrado por el viento de la época. Marinette apenas había pasado tiempo con Adrien pues la mayor se había dedicado a traerlos de un lugar para otro con el objetivo de turistear. El muchacho le rozaba de vez en cuando la mano o procuraba robarle besos lo que la tenía bastante tensa. Parecía que no sabía medir las consecuencias.

Sin preverlo, había sido dirigida a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos ; El restaurante de Tom Dupain.

Al entrar, Marinette había quedado cautivada con la decoración, viendo cómo todo era lindo y rosado como bien hubiese querido. Vio a su madre y a Tom tomados de las manos, junto a ellos Alya, Nino, Jeycen... Y Chloé.  
Adrien le tomó de hombros dirigiéndola hacia dónde estaba su madre quien entusiasmada la abrazó para felicitarla por su cumpleaños. Marinette no cabía en la felicidad que había en su pecho, la gente que quería estaba ahí por ella, su hermano, su mamá y por supuesto los nuevos miembros de la familia.  
Había resultado que todo era un plan por parte de Adrien, él había planeado el lugar, la decoración y hasta la comida que se serviría para felicitar a su "hermanita". Sabine gustosa había aceptado apoyar al muchacho, aún sabiendo que tenía el tiempo medido para la organización de su propia boda.  
Digerida la cena todos comenzaron a platicar y divertirse ambientando la mesa en la que estaban reunidos. Marinette sintió que la tomaron de la mano y le dirigieron a una zona un poco más privada, cercana a los baños para caballeros.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres — bufó ella notablemente molesta.

—Que me perdones...

—Chloé...

La rubia se abrazó a la azabache sin la mínima intensión de soltarla mientras lágrimas de tristeza iban arruinando su maquillaje.

—Mari, perdóname... Sé que te oculté algo muy importante, pero créeme que no lo he hecho porque lo quisiera. Tu hermano me había pedido ser discreta, no podíamos arriesgarnos a que lo nuestro saliera mal y al final no solo lastimarnos a nosotros, sino a los que nos rodean.  
Marinette correspondió el abrazo con fuerza, dejando anonadada a su amiga quien dejo de llorar para marcar una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ya deja de llorar, tonta.. Perdóname tú a mí, Chloé... Me he puesto muy pesada con ambos cuando es lo último que debía haber hecho. Me sentí traicionada, como si no te fiaras de mí... Pero te extraño, y muchísimo.

— Yo a ti...

Volvieron a unirse en un cándido abrazo, siendo interrumpidas por el carraspeo de garganta de un tercero.

—Lo siento, chicas pero, Chloé, Jeycen te busca...

— Gracias, Adrien — dijo al separarse de la cumpleañera y apresurar hacia su novio.

Adrien se acercó pues a la chica, manteniendo una mano escondida tras su espalda.

—Cierra los ojos — susurró, siendo obedecido por la chica.

Marinette sintió un roce extraño en su nariz y un olor particular que le recordaba a la brisa de la primavera luego de descongelarse la flor más bella. Abrió los ojos.

—Dios, Adrien... ¡Es hermosa! — se expresó tomando con su mano la rosa roja que él le restregaba con travesura en el rostro.

—¿Te gusta? — ella asintió — la robé del florero que había en la recepción — soltó con pillería.

—Eres un tonto — le replicó ella colgándose de su cuello.

—Lo soy, ¿No es así?

Nuevamente unieron sus labios en un ósculo que apenas duró lo suficiente como para sentir al otro vibrar entre sus brazos.

—Por Dios, Marinette ¿Qué están haciendo? — oyeron con fuerza.

Ambos se separaron virando en dirección a quien les hablaba.  
Nino empuñaba su mano con frustración aún anonadado por lo que acababa de ver.

—Nino, no es lo que piensas.

—Ah, no te estabas besando con tu hermanastra a escondidas de tu familia — protestó al rubio.

— Es más complejo que eso, por favor relájate y...

— ¿Relajarme?, creí que eras mi amigo...

—Nino...

—Ya veo que no lo eres, así como ella no es nada decente a como pens...

Ni siquiera pudo terminar su insulto cuando el rubio ya había estampado su puño contra la cara del moreno.  
Aceptaba que le llamara enfermo, incluso que intentara inmiscuirse en asuntos que iban más allá de su comprensión, pero con Marinette nadie se metía.

Una serie de golpes lanzados por y para ambos comenzaron a generar ruido en el establecimiento. Adrien le había provocado un par de heridas al chico a causa del anillo que portaba, sin embargo, el moreno no se quedaba atrás pues ya había marcado el rostro del chico.  
Tom, en compañía de Jeycen, intervino en cuanto pudo, llevándose él a Adrien y Marinette y dejando al joven DJ con el castaño.

El camino a casa resultaba mortalmente silencioso. Adrien estaba adolorido y molesto, mientras Marinette permanecía todavía gélida ante la situación.  
Tom y Sabine que iban en el auto no soltaban palabra alguna, lo que perturbaba aún más la calma de los adolescentes

Una vez en casa Adrien entró corriendo directamente a su habitación siendo básicamente perseguido por Marinette. Los adultos no hicieron más que esperar en la sala a que ellos arreglan sus problemas. La azabache entró a la habitación del muchacho portando un botiquín para curarle las heridas, comenzó limpiando la sangre que ya estaba casi seca, pasando cerca el algodón con alcohol y sintiendo los espasmos de él al sufrir el ardor.

—Lo siento— atinó a decir él, la muchacha no contestó.

Adrien se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella esperando cortar el espacio entre sus labios, ella se apartó con brusquedad.

—Basta, Adrien ¿Qué no ves que ésto es lo que nos metió en éste lío?

—Lío, yo no le veo nada de malo.

—Nino te vio basándome, a mí, tú hermana.

—No Marinette, nosotros no somos hermanos.

—Abre los ojos por favor... Nuestros padres están a dos meses de casarse... ¿No sientes nada? ¿No te remuerde la consciencia? — él no contestó — Ésto está mal.

—No lo está, es estúpido que pienses que lo está...

—¿Me estás diciendo estúpida?

— Si te pones así, sí...

Marinette le soltó una fuerte bofetada

—Eres un imbécil, Adrien.

Marinette bajó corriendo las escaleras, quería salir de esa casa y no encontrarse con Adrien nunca más, sin embargo la compañía que había en su sala le hizo detenerse de golpe antes de llegar a la sala.

—Buenas noches — apenas pudo hablar.

Tom se levantó del sillón donde compartía con los demás para acercase a la chica que se veía aún bastante tensa.

— Estábamos por llamarlos Marinette, verás ellos son ...

— Padre, madre — jadeó Adrien perdiendo el aliento y parado justo a mitad de las escaleras...

 **Chan, Chan, Chan...**

 **Fin.**

 **Okno jajajaj** **no diré mucho, solo que nos acercamos al final.**  
 **Nos quedan sólo tres capítulos más y tan, tan se acabó... SorrynotSorry** **.**

 **Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima.**


	10. IX Hechos, razones y conclusiones

**LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD AL IGUAL QUE LAS IMÁGENES AQUÍ UTILIZADAS, SI CONOCES A LOS ARTISTAS FAVOR DE INFORMAR PARA COLOCAR LOS DEBIDOS CRÉDITOS**

Había comenzado la lluvia, repicando contra los vidrios de la casa y el techo, formando un adormecedor sonido.  
Los chicos permanecían sentados en el sillón de uno. Marinette en el asiento y Adrien en el apoyabrazos. Miraban con inquietud -especialmente la azabache-a los mayores, esperando una clase de respuesta que la verdad no estaban tan seguros que llegara.  
Marinette No apartaba la mirada de la mujer. Era rubia, muy hernosa y elegante. El vestido blanco que usaba ceñido a su cuerpo le daba cierto aire de pureza y hasta le llegaba a infundir respeto.  
Pero sus ojos, esos malditos ojos verdes.  
Eran tan similares a los de Tom... Tan similares a los de Adrien.  
Un escalofrío crudo recorrió su cuerpo, igualmente no apartó la vista.

—¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita, Emilie? — preguntó Tom de la manera más amable que tenía.

—He venido a ver a mi hijo — contestó la mujer con serenidad.

—Tú no puedes llamarte madre — protestó Adrien.

—Hijo...

—Tú menos, Gabriel...

Marinette observaba contrariada aquél ping pong de discusión.  
El hombre rubio se levantó de su lugar para sacarse el bombín que llevaba, luego la gabardina dejando ver un traje bien confeccionado y casi hilado con oro. Del bolsillo de enfrente se asomaba un pañuelo con unas iniciales bordadas... "G.A"

Una epifanía llegó a la cabeza de la muchacha. La similitud de Adrien y aquella mujer, su poca mención sobre su madre, decirle a Tom "papá" solo cuando estaba realmente agradecido por algo que el mayor hacía por él, su firma... G.A... A.A.

—Por Dios — jadeó la chica asustando a todos — Tom no es tu padre — se levantó de su lugar apuntando con el dedo al muchacho — No eres hijo de Tom ¿Quién demonios eres?

—Hija, por favor tranquilizate — le habló Sabine.

—Mamá, un intruso ha vivido en nuestra casa por casi un año y ¿me dices que me tranquilice?, Nos mintieron...

—¿Qué pasa aquí? — anunció su llegada Jeycen junto a Gina. Marinette corrió a brazos de su hermano siendo apresada por éste.

—Marinette, estás confundiendo las cosas — habló Tom.

—¡No! Ustedes nos mintieron, dijeron que eran padre e hijo... — Jeycen soltó una risotada.— ¿ Y tú de qué te ríes?

—No me digas que creías de verdad que él era su padre— la chica frunció el ceño, ¿la estaban dando por idiota a caso? Jeycen notó que ella hablaba muy en serio— Marinette... Tom Dupain, Adrien Agreste... ¿no es obvio?.

Un foquillo prendió en la cabeza de la azabache, ya decía que reconocía a Adrien de algún lado... Había sido el niño Agreste, el modelo Adrien Agreste...

—Tal parece que ha habido una gran confusión — habló Emilie — Puedo ayudarte a entender si quieres, bonita — se acercó a Marinette tomándola de las manos para sentarla junto a ella— Verás, yo me junté con Gabriel siendo muy joven pues quedé embarazada de Adrien, al principio todo iba bien, Gabriel estuvo los primeros años de su hijo, pero le ofrecieron un trabajo en el extranjero, él... Se fue y yo me quedé completamente sola, luego conocí a Tom y creí haberme enamorado de él sólo porque me protegía, nos casamos y él formó parte fundamental de la vida Adrien... Hace un par de años me reencontré con Gabriel, fue ahí que me dí cuenta de que lo seguía amando, Tom y yo nos divorciamos, puesto que yo nunca había sido una persona "estable" luego de la separación con Gabriel, la jueza dio la custodia de Adrien a Tom, y yo lo acepté... — comenzó a llorar —Pero quiero a mi hijo, lo quiero de vuelta...

Unos aplausos secos comenzaron a oírse en la habitación.

— Tus dotes de actriz son tan excepcionales como hace años — habló Adrien con crudeza rompiendo su silencio — Pero ya es muy tarde para que quieras arreglar las cosas.

—Adrien, no te permito que le hables así a tu madre — gritó Gabriel.

— Y yo no te permito siquiera que me dirijas la palabra — le retó el menor — qué sabes tú de cómo fue ella si nunca estuviste, si fuiste tan cobarde que la abandonaste, arreglar las cosas mis...

—Adrien — gritó Tom — Cierra la boca ya y siéntate — Adrien obedeció.

Marinette soltó en completo llanto alejándose de Emilie para correr escaleras arriba. Adrien fue corriendo tras ella en un acto de desesperación seguido sin notarlo por Jeycen. La chica fue más rápida y se  
adentró en el pasillo, siendo jalada del brazo por el Agreste

—Marinette, por favor deja de huir — gritó el rubio.

— Estás llevando ésto demasiado lejos — apuntó Jeycen.

—No puedo creer que estés de su lado — se quejó intentando safarse.

—Es porque no hay un maldito lado — habló su hermano— Tú eres quien está exagerando todo...

La chica se tiró al suelo aún con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas. Y el cuerpo temblando de enojo, tristeza y decepción mezcladas. Adrien se acercó a ella intentando abrazarla a lo que ella se negó rotundamente.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — sollozó— Vete, no te quiero ver, vete.

Adrien caminó escaleras abajo para sentarse junto a Tom y recargar su cabeza en el hombro del mayor como símbolo de necesidad. Su mirada estaba pérdida, apenas pudiendo entender lo que había pasado. Si las cosas iban mal con Marinette, era seguro que ahora iban peor.

—El caso es... Adrien — le llamó la rubia — que le han propuesto los inversionistas a Gabriel abrir un nuevo taller en Italia y hemos venido por ti.

— No, p-pero yo estoy bien con Tom, no me puedes hacer ésto.

— Sé que lo estás, Adrien... Pero he frenado ya una vez un posible buen futuro para Tom, no tengo el corazón para hacerlo y...

—Emilie, creo que estás exagerando, Adrien y yo...

— ¿ Yo exagero? ¿ A caso no viste el drama? — suspiró — sé que quieres a Adrien, se que se han acostumbrado el uno con el otro, pero ya es tiempo de que los Agreste salgan de tu vida por completo, Tom — miró a Adrien con detenimiento, se le partía el corazón ver al joven anonadado y con las lágrimas a punto de ahogar su rostro. — Nos iremos después de la boda... Tendrás tiempo para arreglar tus cosas, podrás despedirte y de más.

Los padres del chico se levantaron con tensión y ofrecieron una reverencia en modo de despedida.

—Fue un placer conocerte, Tom... Y gracias por cuidar a mi hijo todo este tiempo — habló Gabriel recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta.

El resto de la noche fue un embrollo para la cabeza de Adrien, le pidió a todos en la casa guardar el secreto de su partida. Ya encontraría una manera de decírselo a Marinette.

 **Ya sé que les estoy soltando putazo tras putazo, pero es que siento que tengo que acabar ya para ver sus lágrimas ponnnkheeeee.**

 **Jajaja me he leído sus teorías y sus ilusas ideas de que todo irá bien... Ahhh qué lindas son.**

 **Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima**


	11. X Una boda y despedida

**LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD AL IGUAL QUE LAS IMÁGENES AQUÍ UTILIZADAS, SI CONOCES A LOS ARTISTAS FAVOR DE INFORMAR PARA COLOCAR LOS DEBIDOS CRÉDITOS**

 _ **Avisos y cosas importantes en la parte de abajo, favor de leer.**_

Cuatro horas, cuatro malditas horas y su vida cambiaría por completo.

En un simple parpadeo dos meses se habían ido, no sabía si era bueno o malo, sólo sabía que Adrien le había hecho mucha falta.  
Habían discutido todas las noches durante las primeras dos semanas, en la cena, en el pasillo, en lo que quedaba de clases… Adrien no quería irse, lastimosamente la decisión estaba tomada, por Gabriel, Emilie, Tom y el mismo Adrien.

Marinette terminaba de secar su cabello, pasaba los dedos entre las hebras cada vez más lento, esperando que el tiempo se detuviera y así quizá evitar su terrible sufrir. Sin remedio alguno se hizo de una bata para encaminarse al otro extremo del pasillo, a la habitación de su madre.  
Entró con sigilo esperando sorprenderla, sin embargo Sabine sentía a su hija, sentía su aura dolida y la amargura que su pecho cargaba.

—Comenzaba a inquietarme, pensé que no vendrías y temí— habló la mujer.

—Perdí el tiempo en… cosas.

Sabine sonrió.

— ¿Has hablado con él? — Marinette negó— me duele verte así…

— Son cosas que pasan mamá…

—Marinette, quizá deberías…

—Debería irme a ver a Tom, están por salir…

—Mari —intentó llamar su atención.

—Te ves hermosa, mami — dijo de pronto y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se marchó.

Caminó ahora hacia la habitación de Jeycen , justo donde Tom estaba. Tocó la puerta tres veces para acto seguido escuchar un sonoro "Adelante". Marinette entró quedando cautivada por el rostro de Tom que asemejaba a un poema.

—Hola, princesa — le habló Tom — Podrías buscar en Internet "¿Cómo vomitar el día de tu boda sin arruinar el traje? "— ella soltó una risotada.

— Lo busqué hace un rato, dice y cito: " Deja que todo fluya, has llegado ahí porque amas a esa persona, de otro modo sé que te habrías ido en cuanto sintieras que aquello no estaba bien, Lo seguro es que no puede existir persona mejor que tú".

— Parece algo que Jeycen diría.

— Oh sí, de hecho fue un diálogo de una obra teatral que hizo.

Ambos comenzaron a reír.

—Marinette…

— Antes de que digas nada, discúlpame tú a mí por ser tan tozuda y dramática y… ya pasó eso y sé que piensas sacar el tema a colación, no estoy preparada así que dejémosle estar.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Adrien vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca y una corbata verde que resaltaba sus ojos sorprendidos. Miró contrariado cambiando su semblante de la tremenda felicidad por ir a ver a su padrastro a lo que fuera que expresara aquella mueca.

— Lo siento — atinó y salió inmediatamente de ahí siendo ahora perseguido por la azabache. Cerro con urgencia la puerta de su habitación sin siquiera permitir el cruce de palabra con la chica.

Marinette permaneció parada justo frente a la puerta con el temor de tocar que la consumía y la resignación a dejar aquello así. Le quedaban algunos días, el conteo regresivo empezaba pero lastimosamente no había mucho por hacer.  
Aquella relación estaba fragmentada desde sus cimientos, sin arreglo alguno, pero aún en su subconsciente quedaba la mínima esperanza para un milagro, uno que al final la razón le recordaba que no iba a llegar.  
Con el dolor taladrando su mente y corazón regresó vencida a su habitación donde Chloé y Alya recién habían llegado.

—¿Todo bien? — preguntó Alya. La de ojos cielo asintió.

Inmediatamente Chloé la abrazó como a una niña pequeña, haciéndole retener la respiración y un quejido ahogado que les penetró el alma a sus amigas.

—Se va a ir — mencionó la joven dejándose hacer por el abrazo de la rubia.

Las muchachas sólo atinaron a abrazar más fuerte a su amiga, empapando sus chalinas con las lágrimas saladas de la Dugés-Cheng. La congoja de Marinette llegó a los ojos de Sabine quien apenas iba entrando vio el sufrir de su hija.  
Marinette limpió su cara con urgencia, deseando poder persuadir a su madre de que todo estaba bien. Pero la adultez es sabia y eso ella bien lo comprendía.

—Es más fuerte el que llora cuando es el momento adecuado — dijo la madre.

—Yo solamente quiero que seas feliz, es tu día— jadeó.

Jeycen entró angustiado por la escena presentada ante su ambarina mirada, caminó hacia sus dos damas y las abrazó pegándoles a su pecho mientras las dos intrusas observaban conmovidas.

— No hagan llorar a Sabine que arruinarán mi trabajo — se quejó Chloé soltando unas lágrimas también.  
Jeycen se acercó a ella sonriente, dando un besillo en sus labios perfectamente rojos, las presentes sonrieron también.

— Justo venía por Chloé para irnos ya, Tom y Adrien esperan en la camioneta, así que Marinette y Alya te llevarán, mamá.

—¡No! — gritó Marinette apenas recuperándose— Yo llevaré a mamá, todos pueden ir adelantando su camino.

—No lo sé — dudó el castaño formando una mueca rara en su rostro — el chiste es que la novia llegue tarde, pero no tanto, sabes — soltó recibiendo risillas por Alya y Sabine y un codazo por Chloé.

—¡Hey! — protestó su hermana — Mamá no llegará tarde, es sólo que los demás habrán ido demasiado pronto…

— Ajá… lo que tu digas, ¡bicho!— burló y salió huyendo de ahí con su novia en mano.

— ¿Estás segura de que sea buena idea que me vaya? — preguntó Alya, la chica asintió.

La morena salió de la habitación dejando finalmente a su amiga y su madre solas

Sabine comenzó a trenzar el cabello de su hija con ternura, pensando en toda la tragedia y alegrías que habían pasado juntas, Marinette se dejó hacer por su madre, aplicando el ligero maquillaje en su rostro.

—Yo ya soy muy feliz — susurró Sabine. Marinette le miró a través del espejo — Dile...

—Mamá...

—Y también quiero que tú seas feliz...

Para impresión de todos, Sabine había llegado a tiempo. La ceremonia de iglesia había sido realmente conmovedora. En la capilla se habían sentado Jeycen con Chloé del lado de Sabine y Adrien con Marinette, del lado de Tom.  
El muchacho aprovechó el momento y tomó su mano todo el rato sin ser negado por ella, disfrutando del divino roce e hipotética unión entre ambos, una tregua momentánea que les dejara explorar los últimos instantes de su extraña relación.

—No soy bueno bailando... Pero cuento chistes muy meowrovillosos— habló Adrien acercándose a la azabache cuando la noche había caído en la fiesta.

— Si son tan geniales como tus juegos de palabras, mejor yo paso... Pero acepto el mal baile.

 _I know your eyes in the morning sun_  
 _I feel you touch me in the pouring rain_  
 _And the moment that you wander far from me_  
 _I want to feel you in my arms again_

—Lamento haber sido tan tonto — Soltó Adrien mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban a moverse al ritmo de la música.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque soy tonto ¿no me oíste? — ella se rió.

 _And you come to me on a summer breeze_  
 _Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave_  
 _And it's me you need to show_

Ambos miraron en dirección a la mesa principal donde la pareja de enamorados estaba sentada amándose, siendo uno. Marinette sonrió y dirigió su mirada al perfil de Adrien quién seguía perdido en los mayores.

—Es muy lindo cuando a quien amas, te ama — susurró.

—Es más lindo tenerla entre sus brazos — soltó él.

 _How deep is your love, how deep is your love_  
 _How deep is your love?_  
 _I really mean to learn_  
 _'Cause we're living in a world of fools_  
 _Breaking us down when they all should let us be_  
 _We belong to you_ and me...

—Lo siento, por ser un...

Ella lo irrumpió robando un beso corto a sus labios

— No lo arruines, Agreste.

— Ya es muy tarde — le habló él luego de abrir sus ojos y encontrarla a ella sonriente. Su vestido color guinda se pegaba perfectamente en su pecho dejándole suelto de la cintura para abajo, llegando hasta sus tobillos con apenas una abertura al costado de su pierna izquierda —deberíamos irnos — ella asintió.

Habían tomado el auto de los Dugés-Cheng dejando la gran camioneta de Tom, Marinette iba de copiloto mientras Adrien conducía con toda serenidad.  
Llegando a casa ambos se dirigieron a la sala, tirándose abrazados en el sofá.  
Adrien acariciaba su cintura en un deseo efímero de que no dejar que se fuera.  
La muchacha tomó su mano levantándose y se dirigió a las escaleras con él. Lo besó en los labios exigiendo su atención, sus mimos.

—Será bueno que vayamos a dormir — cortó ella, él asintió.

Estaban a punto de cerrar sus respectivas puertas cuando ella giró sobre sus talones para mirarlo de espaldas.

—Adrien... — él giró a verla — Te amo...

Era un choque de emociones y al final terminar uno sobre el otro, con el roce de la piel que quemaba más que la emoción de su corazón les envolvía en su propia burbuja con esencias de su amor.  
Y cuando tocaban sus cuerpos sentían el aire irse de sus pechos, clamando por la liberación que era el amarse. Oír sus voces, sus súplicas y las promesas de un amor eterno.

Hacer su amor... Hacer el amor.

Marinette dormía en sus brazos, era ya pasada la medianoche, quizá estaba por amanecer, o era acaso que luego de estar dentro de ella, la realidad lo había golpeado y arrasado con su ser. Besó su frente sellando su promesa, una promesa que no se podía cumplir.

La muchacha al despertar estiró su cuerpo extrañándose ante el vacío en su cama. Se reincorporó para confirmar la ausencia del rubio, se vistió y medio arregló para ir al cruce del pasillo y tocar la puerta esperando ver al chico. Ante la falta de una respuesta bajo las escaleras encontrando a Tom sentado en el sillón con las llaves de la camioneta en mano.

—Tom... ¿Has visto a Adrien? — preguntó.

— Mari, Adrien...

Un nudo se formó en su garganta tras ver el semblante entristecido del hombre, volvió escaleras arriba y abrió la puerta de la habitación frente a la suya encontrando sólo la cama armada y todo completamente frívolo y vacío.

Adrien se había ido...

 **Fin.**

 **Okno jaja.**  
 **Listo, el penúltimo capítulo fuera, luego de éste se escribirá in Bonus dedicado a nuestro querido personaje *** (será sorpresa) y luego el último capítulo. Seguido de un especial de datos y explicaciones.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y sean pacientes con lo que se viene.**

 **En cuanto a mi demás trabajo, les recomiendo que se vayan a leer mi libro "INSIDE" es más apegado al universo de MLB y va recién en el capítulo 3 así que pueden agarrarlo...**

 **Algún problema, luego lo arreglo.**

 **Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima.**


	12. BONUS: La lección de Jeycen Dugés-Cheng

**BONUS: La lección de Jeycen Dugés**

 **LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD AL IGUAL QUE LAS IMÁGENES AQUÍ UTILIZADAS, SI CONOCES A LOS ARTISTAS FAVOR DE INFORMAR PARA COLOCAR LOS DEBIDOS CRÉDITOS**

Jeycen es un personaje original de la obra

 _La chica del paraguas_ de **GabrielaRueda13** , la cual puedes encontrar aún en proceso en su perfil.

 _POV. JEYCEN._

La noche en que mi padre murió era cumpleaños de la pequeña Marinette. Fue la peor noche de todas y no, no lo digo por la tarta de la prima Bridgette.

Recuerdo los llantos nocturnos de mamá, recuerdo su mala cara por las mañanas y la amarga sensación en la boca por ver la silla frente a mí vacía. Cuando Marinette sufría la ausencia de alguien a quien no podía recordar del todo y entonces yo parecía ser el único cuerdo del fragmentado hogar.

Durante años había cumplido con el papel de "hombre de la casa". Había optado por sobreponer la felicidad de mi madre y mi hermana sobre la mía, sin embargo uno no puede evitar sentir, enamorarse y perder la cabeza por alguien único e inigualable. Por eso cuando mi hermana y la chica Bourgeois se habían vuelto amigas había quedado ensimismado con su determinación y su belleza natural. Le había pedido quedarse conmigo, ayudarme a sobrellevar todo aquello que por mi juventud aún no podía comprender.

Chloé se había negado a mantener una relación conmigo, lo que en un principio me había molestado pero que con el tiempo había aprendido a tolerar. Porque resulta casi imposible el estar lejos de ella, el no sentir sus suaves caricias, su perfume caro y picante, su cabello semi-ondulado y brillante que te molesta en la cara al despertar a su lado.

Éramos conscientes de lo que Alya, la mejor amiga de mi hermana, sentía por mí. Recuerdo aún la manera en que sus ojos miel habían brillado con tristeza el día en que Chloé decidió contarle lo que teníamos. Era algo que no habíamos planeado, es decir, no habíamos pensado nunca que un sentimiento de atracción nos llevara al más inmenso cúmulo de emociones jamás explicadas. Y _llevarse entre las patas_ a quienes nos querían del día a día parecía un precio justo para el destino, quien nos había cedido tan bello acontecer.

— _¿Crees que sea buena idea plantearle esto a Marinette? — Me preguntó Chloé mientras acariciaba mi cabello y pasaba mis rizos entre sus delicados dedos — No me gustaría que se lo tomara mal después, deberíamos posponerlo_

 _Suspiré pesado y la miré._

— _Marinette está pasando por muchos cambios ahora, Tom y su hijastro acaban de mudarse a casa, mamá se va a casar de nuevo, su último año... Sé que lo soportará, yo podría decirle pero..._

— _No, no, tienes razón, ni siquiera sabemos si esto durará toda la vida... — Me irrumpió_

— _Yo quiero estar contigo toda vida— reclamé_

— _No sé trata sólo de querer, Jeycen... Pueden pasar muchas cosas, puede acabar mal, puedo arruinarlo así como tú puedes hacerlo_

— _Sé que no vas a arruinarlo..._

— _No me gustaría que fuera incómodo, no me gustaría que al pasar el tiempo ni siquiera pueda mirarte al rostro, sería terrible tener que fingir que el otro no existe, ahora imagina lo duro que puede ser para tu hermana... Demos un poco de tiempo_

— _Entiendo, igual sabes que yo te esperaría fielmente._

Pasar las noches fuera de casa para estar con el amor de tu vida puede ser quizá una de las estupideces más grandes que cometes en la juventud, pero Chloé Bourgeois lo valía.

Valía cada sonrisa, cada mimo y palabra de ánimo.

Había aprendido de amores ocultos junto a ella, y Adrien Agreste me enseñaba un poco más cada día. Por eso mismo había creído óptimo apoyarlo, guiarle en el tormentoso camino del descubrimiento del verdadero amor, aún más lo hacía por mi hermana.

— _¿Por qué me has ayudado? — cuestionó el rubio sentado al pie de la escalera en espera de mi llegada. Yo me encogí de hombros._

— _Lo supe desde tu primer noche aquí — dije, él me miró impresionado — Sabía que eras sincero, sabía que ella de verdad te importaba, sólo no lo arruines._

— _¿Y si lo hago?_

— _Más te vale que no, Agreste. ¿Y Marinette?— el rubio se encogió de hombros ante mis palabras_

— _Bajó a cenar hace un rato, fui a buscarte a tu habitación y no estabas, tú..._

— _Yo siempre estuve en mi habitación_ — _insistí_

Salir con Chloé era cada vez más complicado, implicar a más y más personas nos dificultaba todo. Alya, Adrien, todos mentían por ello y sabíamos que las cosas simplemente no iban a terminar bien. Sin embargo, resultaba ser excitante el desear continuarlo, el esperar hasta el fin, tocar fondo por la persona amada y entender qué es lo que atrae tanto a la gente del amor. Correríamos el riesgo, ¿pero la gente a nuestro alrededor podría hacerlo?

Hay muchas clases de amores, dicen por ahí. El amor de padres, de hijos, entre amigos, el primer amor, el amor de tu vida, el amor prohibido. Todos y cada uno de ellos con lecciones para quien lo viva, y bajo esas lecciones hay también consecuencias por buscar conocerlos.

Yo pagaría algún día por cada una de mis experiencias, sin embargo no pensé que fuera tan pronto...

— _Familia, los he reunido aquí para hacer formal mi relación con Chloé Bourgeois, ella es mi novia — Había soltado con gozo tras ver entrar a mi bonita novia. El rostro de mamá era un poema, al igual que el de Tom. Adrien me miraba con temor, pues justo Marinette se había levantado de su lugar sin siquiera soltar palabra. Un amargo peso se dejó caer en la boca de mi estómago._

— _Mari, aguarda — habló Chloé — No te lo dije porque yo... Eres mi amiga y pensé que te alegrarías cuando lo supieras — intentó explicarse, mi hermana giró mirándonos con completa molestia._

— _¿Amigas? — Cuestionó sarcástica. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta tras ello y no pude evitar sentirme extremadamente molesto por ello. Ya no sabía quién de los dos estaba siendo más desconsiderado._

— _Marinette, por favor... — Le hablé firme._

— _No, Jeycen, las amigas no se ocultan cosas así, las amigas no salen con los chicos que le gustan a sus otras amigas. Chloé... Tú y yo no somos amigas — Subió las escaleras azotando la puerta de su habitación tras ella._

Pude ver a Chloé comenzar a sollozar en silencio. Me miró con dolor y despidiéndose cortés salió de mi hogar sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos. Salí tras ella intentando obligar a mi cerebro a darme una respuesta, quería una explicación a todo eso que había pasado. Estaba herido pues no podía creer que mi hermana estuviera tan ensimismada en su bien propio que no se diera cuenta del daño que su veneno provocaba a la gente. Estaba molesto conmigo mismo por no haber hecho caso a Chloé. Estaba mal, TODO estaba mal.

— _¡Chloé! — Le grité a media calle deteniendo su huida._

— _Yo lo sabía, Jeycen — se detuvo girando a verme — sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien..._

— _¿Qué tratas de decirme?_

— _Yo no quería que fuera así, no quería perderle... Se acabó..._

— _Chloe, no... — mi voz se quebró_

— _Dije que se acabó — soltó amarga y se marchó._

Chloé no contestaba mis llamadas, no me abría la puerta y me ignoraba olímpicamente. Alya había sugerido que no insistiera más, no hasta que ella clarificara todo. Yo no podía dejar de sentirme fatal, y esa pena que sentía por mi hermana no se había convertido sino en puro y quemante resentimiento. Pasaba poco tiempo en casa, la evitaba lo más que podía y esperaba en el fondo de mi perturbado corazón que todo le saliera mal. Todos pagamos por nuestra curiosidad.

Cuando su fiesta había llegado, había optado por ir. No terminaba de convencerme aún de todo aquello, sin embargo ver a Chloé me había restaurado el alma rota. Cuando se disculpó, cuando fue perdonada, cuando aceptó un dulce beso en el que le entregaba todo lo que era y lo que tenía... Cuando volvió a mis brazos y fue mía.

— _¿Qué pasa aquí? — hablé luego de ver a tanta gente reunida en el salón. Marinette corrió a mí con los ojos completamente hinchados y llorosos, no entendía qué pasaba, pero incluso por el rostro de Adrien sabía que no era bueno._

— _Marinette, estás confundiendo las cosas — Le dijo Tom._

— _¡No! Ustedes nos mintieron, dijeron que eran padre e hijo... — No pude evitar reírme ante la cara de molestia de todos— ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? — me golpeó el pecho mi hermana._

— _No me digas que creías de verdad que él era su padre— Marinette me miró peor de lo que lo hacía, aclaré mi garganta con temor. Joder — Marinette... Tom Dupain, Adrien Agreste... ¿no es obvio?_

Marinette enmudeció por completo, yendo escaleras arriba con un aura pesada y adolorida. Adrien fue tras ella en un acto desesperado por consolarla, me encaminé a sus espaldas intentando apaciguar todo. Adrien haló de su brazo con brusquedad a lo que ella se detuvo.

— _Marinette, por favor deja de huir — reprochó el rubio_

— _Estás llevando esto demasiado lejos — Dije ya bastante hastiado_

— _No puedo creer que estés de su lado — se quejó mirándome e intentando soltarse del agarre._

— _Es porque no hay un maldito lado — grité con furia— Tú eres quien está exagerando todo, como siempre..._

Marinette se soltó a llorar aún más, cayendo en el suelo completamente devastada. Adrien se agachó a su altura y le abrazó lo mejor que pudo

— _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — Sollozó ella— Vete, no te quiero ver, vete_

Adrien se levantó y fue escaleras abajo, Marinette lo miró marcharse y luego posó su mirada en mí.

— _Estás alejando a todos, Marinette — ella mordió su labio con nerviosismo — y espero entiendas que los demás no sólo ven por ellos mismos, también ven por ti, siempre ha sido así, y eso no lo valoras — solté hostil y fui a donde los demás._

Cuando los padres de Adrien se fueron, el chico no hizo más que correr a brazos de su protector. La escena me calaba en el pecho, era claro lo buen padre que Tom era y eso no podía ponerme más emotivo. Los tres nos sentamos en el sofá, había algunas cosas qué discutir.

— _¿Qué quieres que hagamos entonces, Adrien? — preguntó el mayor. Él sólo se encogió de hombros._

— _Supongo que me iré con ellos, además luego de todo esto no creo que sea sano quedarme._

— _Entonces te irás... con todo y todo, te irás — intuí, él asintió._

— _Sé que lo saben, así que comprenderán que es lo mejor para todos, lo mejor para ella..._

— _¿Y vale la pena? — Pregunté — Es decir, ¿al final valdrá la pena? — él me miró detenidamente._

— _Eso no lo sé, la vida obra de formas maravillosas —suspiró— será luego de la boda, la mañana siguiente, sin embargo necesito pedirles dos cosas — Tom y yo le miramos — Uno, no le digan a Sabine ni a Marinette, sólo me iré, no quiero angustiarles y dos — sonrió — Por favor sean muy felices..._

La boda había sido maravillosa, ver a la persona que amas unirse a alguien y siendo feliz resulta inexplicable. Era como una burbuja colmada de sueños, aventuras, buenos deseos.

Pero las burbujas explotan y la mañana siguiente Marinette lo comprobó.

Adrien se había marchado y con él el corazón de mi hermana...

 **OK, chicos.**

 **Epsilon12: Me alegra que te guste, ya sabes cuando quieras aquí estamos .**

 **Serena Saori: Un gustazo, tengo varias historias así que no sé específicamente a cuál te refieras, sin embargo te agradezco. Esta está por llegar a su fin , las demás ahí van , poquito a poquito.**

 **Éste especial, como ya lo notaron, le pertenece a nuestro querido personaje prestado,** **Jeycen** **.(un recuento)  
No ha sido un personaje que haya interactuado mucho a lo largo del fic, sin embargo ha estado en momentos claves (o eso procuro) y he aquí un poco de su sentir. Tengo poca información del chico , así que si quieren conocerlo mejor vayan a leer a Gaby con LA CHICA DEL PARAGUAS.**

 **En fin , éste es básicamente la penúltima parte de la historia, pronto el gran final.**  
 **Espero les haya gustado y me comenten qué teorías tienen para el final o qué piensan respecto a nuestro personaje**

 ****La imagen al inicio es la apariencia que su creadora sugiere podría tener.**

 **Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima.**


	13. XI Mi manchi, bella ragazza FINAL

**LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD AL IGUAL QUE LAS IMÁGENES AQUÍ UTILIZADAS, SI CONOCES A LOS ARTISTAS FAVOR DE INFORMAR PARA COLOCAR LOS DEBIDOS CRÉDITOS.**

 _Sostenía el pomo de la puerta en la espera de que lo detuviera, que todo lo que pasaba no doliera tanto y el aire volviera a sus pulmones como el alma a su cuerpo._

 _—Adrien... — él giró a verla, era el final — Te amo..._

Adrien despertó de pronto, el sudor escurría por su frente y su respiración apenas podía ser controlada. Miro todo a su alrededor y con tristeza se levantó, era exactamente el mismo escenario que había contemplado hacía nueve meses. Se puso apenas lo que encontró y salió de su habitación en dirección a la cocina del hogar.

—Buongiorno, mio bambino— Habló Gina frente a la estufa, percatándose de la presencia del rubio.

— Buenos días, nonna Gina— soltó desganado sentándose en la pequeña mesa del lugar

—Che succede? Hai dormito mal, niño?— cuestionaba preocupada la mayor, él negó.

—Sólo estoy cansado— soltó.

El desayuno había pasado rápido, lo suficiente como para salir de casa sin siquiera despedirse de Gina con la espera de que no siguiera atormentándolo con su sentir y los recuerdos. Cuanto más se esforzara, más era consciente de que no lo lograría, no podía olvidar su vida en París, la gente que conoció y las experiencias que vivió. Estaba arrepentido de muchas cosas y otras tantas las había bloqueado para no dañar a los que recién comenzaban a formar parte de su vida.

— ¿Te sientes bien?— le preguntó la chica que permanecía a su lado, él solamente asintió .

—Sólo estoy cansado...

— Oh, vamos , siempre estás cansado ¿por qué no vamos a pasear un rato?, así podemos relajarnos — cuestionó ella. Él simplemente volvió a asentir.

Caminaban por la vieja Lungotevere Tor di Nona, vislumbrando las orillas del río Tiber y el puente Sant' Angelo. Se recargaron sobre la muralla de piedra y miraron todo sintiendo la refrescante brisa y la sombra que ofrecían los escasos arboles por ahí. Adrien la miró y pudo pensar una sola cosa, quería besarla. Se acercó a ella discretamente con la intención de robarle un beso, era su novia después de todo.  
Su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—Ciao, habla Agreste— soltó hastiado.

—Hola Adrien, habla papá...

— ¿Papá? Pensé que había quedado claro que ni el título te va y ni yo quiero saber de ti ...

— Adrien, por favor.

—No molestes, Gabriel...— colgó.

El rubio soltó un pesado suspiro ganándose una mueca extraña por parte de su acompañante. Finalmente se atrevió y acercó su rostro al de ella para atrapar sus labios en un cálido beso, cerró los párpados con fuerza intentando ignorar sus infantiles pecas, el color de su cabello y la razón real de por qué estaba con ella. Pero fue inútil, Marinette volvió a su mente y con ella el deseo de tenerla de nuevo, el recuerdo de su cuerpo.  
Casi sentía nuevamente el roce de sus dedos con su piel tibia y los besos esparcidos por sus hombros en un afán de memorizarla toda, la estrechez de su feminidad y cómo sentirse ahogado por ella y el ruido aturdidor que emanaba de su garganta le hacían impulsarse más y más. Atrapar entre sus dientes su piel, exigirla de su propiedad por enfermizo que sonara. Poseerla como tantas veces había soñado. Culminar con ella en un destello cósmico e inefable pero efímero y pasional. Y lloró. Lloró porque sabía que jamás encontraría a nadie como ella. Porque ni aquellos besos que le daba su novia lograrían borrar siquiera la sonrisa de Marinette. Su Marinette.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó la azabache alterada por la actitud del Agreste menor.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto Kagami— jadeó, la chica lo atrapó entre sus brazos ocultando el rostro de él en su pecho.

—Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, Adrien...

—Tienes qué, Dios te pareces tanto a ella y te he utilizado, no mereces esa desdicha, no te merezco yo a ti.

—Lo sé, eso lo sé ...Pero yo decidí tomar el riesgo— él la miró a su par de ámbares cesando el llanto— Ve por ella...

No lo pensó ni dos veces, partió en un taxi con dirección a las oficinas Agreste, ahí vería a Gabriel y con suerte Emilie estaría con él. Bastó con aparecerse para que todo el mundo comenzara a volverse loco con la llegada del heredero Agreste. Una secretaria lo dirigió al despacho de su padre quien estaba previamente avisado de la inesperada visita de su hijo. La puerta se abrió permitiéndole ver a su hijo, él asintió pidiendo privacidad a la dama.

—Me sorprende que hayas venido Adrien. Te llamé pero no pensé...

—¿Quieres mi respeto? bien , entonces harás algo por mí— soltó

—¿Algo? — le miró astuto Gabriel — Te escucho ...

— Quiero volver a París...— respondió con Velocidad. Gabriel le miró sorprendido.

— ¡Dios, Adrien! — Oyeron ambos y giraron la vista hacia la puerta. Emilie corrió en dirección a su hijo abrazándole con fuerza y soltando lagrimillas en su camino— No sabes cuánto me alegra verte luego de tanto tiempo ¿Has comido bien? ¿Todo ha estado bien con Gina? — soltaba ansiosa, Gabriel carraspeó la garganta pidiendo nuevamente la atención.

—¿A qué viene el repentino deseo de volver?— cuestionó el mayor

—A que nunca quise salir de ahí—tensó la mandibula

—Pues lo siento, no puedes volver...

—¡Debes estar bromeando, maldita sea!—gritó exasperado—Vine hasta aquí sin siquiera confiar en ustedes, dejé todo atrás... fui infeliz por su culpa todos éstos años , déjame volver.

—Sí, viniste hasta acá, pero ni siquiera vives con nosotros. Estás con esa mujer haciendo Dios sabe qué , ni siquiera llamas a tu madre , no sabemos nada de ti, Adrien ¿Me exiges cuando no das? Se congruente, muchacho—Adrien giró a ver a su madre quien se mantenía con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Para qué me quieres aquí si de todas maneras te la vives en el maldito trabajo?

—El maldito trabajo te da de comer...

—Sí, bueno por el maldito trabajo te odio, por estas malditas decisiones que tomas sin considerarme a mí o a mamá

—No irás a ningún lado, no está en discusión...

El muchacho se dejó caer en la silla frente al escritorio, las lagrimas comenzaron a picarle los ojos y la impotencia a inundarle el corazón. Se sentía un fracaso, no había cumplido su promesa de quedarse con ella y no se había esforzado ni lo mínimo para volver a su lado. Miró con dolor al mayor que no dejaba de prestar atención a cada acción de su primogénito.

— La amo, es la única mujer que he amado ... — soltó con un sollozo ahogado.

Gabriel no hizo más que mirarle detenidamente y salir casi sin inmutarse del lugar. Adrien soltó a llorar con más crudeza fragmentando el corazón de su madre que se acercó a él intentando apaciguar su congoja. Atrapó su joven rostro entre sus manos y lo escuchó hablar con voz rota otra vez.

—Mamá, por favor ...

Ella soltó una lágrima.

—No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer, hijo.

* * *

—Diecisiete años y nacionalidad francesa, Adrien Agreste...no podemos hacer mucho.

—Por favor, debe haber algo— soltó desesperado el muchacho al hombre de traje que permanecía sentado en su escritorio. Gina, quien lo acompañaba, observaba callada.

—Para salir del país necesitas el permiso de tu padre o tutor y según escucho tus padres se han negado, puedo imprimir el papel y lo que gustes, pero necesitamos esa firma... Si crees que puedes convencerlos...— mencionó entregando el folder al muchacho. Adrien lo abrió y sus ojos se agrandaron de inmediato.

—¿Este es el papel?— mencionó confundido— creo que ...está mal.

—No, así está tu registro, y ahí abajo — señaló— va la firma de tu tutor legal.

Adrien giró a ver Gina.

— ¿Tú sabías esto, nonna?— preguntó, ella no contestó.

* * *

La Familia Dugés/Dupain- Cheng había vivido en armonía los últimos nueve meses, habían pasado tantas cosas y surgido tantas sorpresas. Marinette llevaba rato intentando limpiarse una mancha de leche de la camiseta, todos a su alrededor reían pero no ayudaban. Cargó al bebé nuevamente golpeteando con delicadeza su espalda en espera de un eructo que evitara una mancha más desastrosa de la que ya tenía. El timbre sonó y ella no dudó en ir a abrir mientras los demás aguardaban en el comedor.

Abrió la puerta intentando no morir en el intento llevándose una sorpresa mayor. Estaba ahí. Ver a Adrien nuevamente la había dejado helada, el bebé rubiecillo que cargaba comenzó a llorar y ninguno de los dos movía un solo músculo.

— ¿Todo bien, Marinette?— preguntó Chloé quien se acercó a la puerta donde vislumbró a la pareja petrificada y al bebé lloroso— ¡Oh por Dios, Adrien! — jadeo y como invocados el resto de la familia corrió al mismo lugar a ver.

—¡Adrien!— soltaron Jeycen, Sabine y Tom

Adrien estaba ahí, Adrien había vuelto.

Como pudo Chloé quitó al bebé de brazos de Marinette, Adrien observó a todos y luego posó su verduzca mirada en la muchacha que apenas podía creerse que estuviera así. Las lagrimas de Marinette comenzaron a humedecer sus rosadas mejillas, se abalanzó al cuello del muchacho colgándose de él en un abrazo que bien pudo durar una vida entera. Reaccionando él la abrazó de la cintura reconfortándose con su suave e inolvidable perfume.

—Estás aquí, Dios mio, volviste— lloriqueó ella golpeando su hombro con la fuerza que tenía— No sabes lo que te extrañé— él soltó una risilla.

—Soy yo, y te extrañé tanto— Tom carraspeó— A todos, quiero decir— soltó nervioso al notar que todos permanecían afuera.

Miró a la chica, no había cambiado casi nada. Su cabello lo llevaba un poco más corto y aquella ropa holgada le hacía lucir un poco extraña, pero sin duda era ella. El bebé en brazos de Chloé volvió a lloriquear. Marinette se separó de Adrien y exigió al pequeño rubio. Adrien quedó estático.

—Mira, te presento al pequeño Thomas Marín — Le dijo ella acercando un poco al bebé.

—¿E-es t-tu...

Marinette se soltó a reír.

—Oh vamos, Agreste ... Es hijo de Chloé y Jeycen — soltó jocosa. El rubio suspiró de puro alivio— Se casaron un par de semanas luego de mamá y Tom— Adrien miró a la familia.

— Muchas felicidades— posó su mirada ahora en el mayor del lugar— Tom, quiero agradecerte por todo esto, por lo que hiciste por mí todos estos años y por lo que has hecho ahora... Por dejarme formar parte de tu familia, venir y estar nuevamente con la mujer que amo, por dejarme estar con Marinette...

—Tú siempre has sido parte de ésta familia, hijo... — ambos sonrieron.

* * *

 **Listo, se acabó y esta vez no es broma.**

 **Me ahorro los sentimentalismos para la siguiente parte.**  
 **Les dije que prestaran atención a los detalles, Tom tenía la custodia del menor, recuerdan? Y Gina lo sabía!**

 **Epsilon12 Casi le atinas, casi jajaja pero sí, fue un reto enorme escribir todo desde la perspectiva de Jey.**

 **¿EPÍLOGO? Maybe... depende de ustedes.**


	14. Epílogo: Al amor de mi vida

**LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD AL IGUAL QUE LAS IMÁGENES AQUÍ UTILIZADAS, SI CONOCES A LOS ARTISTAS FAVOR DE INFORMAR PARA COLOCAR LOS DEBIDOS CRÉDITOS.**

 ** _Marinette:_**

Hoy me he enamorado de ti, no lo sé, quizá fue mucho antes y me acabo de dar cuenta.  
Sólo sé que eres maravillosa, que me encantas con sólo sonreír.  
Quisiera decirte tantas cosas, quitarte tantos miedos...  
Quisiera que me amaras como yo te amo a ti.

* * *

 _Voy a amarte eternamente, jamás te haré daño._  
Me repito esto cada noche, siempre que te veo y siempre que te escucho llorar.

* * *

La vida obra de maneras maravillosas, no sé mucho de ti, apenas me dejan recordar tu nombre. No vivo con mis padres, me he quedado en el apartamento de Gina, ella siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo y agradezco que por lo menos ese pequeño deseo me lo hayan cumplido. No me pude quedar en París, no sabiendo lo mucho que te he lastimado. De eso hace sólo un par de días.

* * *

Han pasado 5 meses desde la última vez que te vi, estabas preciosa, dormida y con las mejillas sonrosadas. No quise despertarte por temor a que la despedida me impidiera irme, acobardarme y quedarme a tu lado tal como lo prometí.  
Dejé ésta carta a medias con la esperanza de que vinieran a mí las palabras adecuadas para decirte, sin embargo no pude y la razón es que me duele mucho recordar.  
Me pesa no tenerte a mi lado como tantas veces lo ideamos en el techo de la casa.  
¿Sabes? Estoy saliendo con alguien, ella es muy parecida a ti, pero solo ti te puedo decir _Te amo._

* * *

Nueve meses y contando, reconozco ya ésta hoja moribunda de papel como el recordatorio de mi amor por ti.  
Es una costumbre que me pesa pero me ayuda a seguir adelante.  
Nino me llamó la otra noche, me contó que está saliendo con Alya, se entendieron después de todo, se disculpó por todo lo que dijo aquella noche, ahora está con alguien que realmente lo quiere y es recíproco, eso parece genial, él está muy feliz.  
Me gustaría estar ahí contigo y escuchar tu opinión sobre esto, supongo que debes estar feliz por tu amiga, lo sé, tú eres esa clase de maravilla.  
Te extraño mucho.

* * *

Tom es mi padre, siempre lo fue y lo será.  
Tiene aún mi custodia y accedió a firmar los papeles para que yo pueda volver a Francia con ustedes. Mamá lloró mucho, pero me pidió que fuera feliz y estoy seguro que estando a tu lado lo seré eternamente.  
El aeropuerto es frívolo comparado con estar entre tus brazos, me despido de Italia de Gina, de Kagami de mamá... De papá.  
Me voy sin retorno pues estoy seguro que a tu lado nada me faltará, todo saldrá bien estando contigo.  
Espero y aquello que nos unía lo siga haciendo, y a pesar de todos nuestros errores, nuestro amor haya perdurado tanto.

* * *

Estar contigo es mi mayor anhelo y el haberlo cumplido me inunda de felicidad eterna.  
No cabe en ésta vieja hoja todo el amor que te tengo, y el escribir en todas las hojas del mundo tampoco me daría abasto.  
Capturo entonces aquí lo que me cuesta decirte, aquello que te he repetido hasta la saciedad pero que sigo sin sentir que lo entiendas.  
Que aceptaras casarte conmigo fue un gran logro, así como verte realizada y cumpliendo tus metas. No quiero que pienses que deberás dejar atrás tus sueños sólo por casarte con un pobre diablo como yo, prefiero mil veces verte siendo mejor que yo, tal como siempre lo has sido.

* * *

Me emociona tanto cuando te alegras por los logros de tu sobrino y me hace aún más dichoso saber que pronto podrás hacerlo por tu propia familia.  
Me encanta verte dormitar, suspirar entre sueños mientras inconscientemente acaricias tu barriguita, la forma tan adorable en que planeas la perfecta vida de nuestro primer bebé.  
Sé que serás una gran madre, así como has sido una gran esposa y un excelente ser humano.

* * *

¿Imaginaste verte así alguna vez?  
El trabajo que siempre quisiste, una familia que te ama, tanta vida por delante.  
Yo no.  
Pero agradezco que así fuera pues cada experiencia a tu lado ha sido inolvidable, única y excitante en su momento.  
Ver a Emma entre tus brazos y tus lágrimas correr por tus mejillas, me ha dado la fortaleza de seguir siempre adelante, luchar por ustedes y por los que vengan.  
No puedo sentirme más agradecido de que las cosas resultasen así.  
No puedo esperar a que salgan del hospital y puedas ver el desastre que hemos hecho en la nueva habitación de Emma.  
Se que lo odiará, pero dentro de mí sabré que lo he hecho porque la amo.

* * *

No quiero ser pesimista, sabes bien que eso no va conmigo, pero no lo puedo evitar.  
Odio esto, odio no poder estar más tiempo aquí.  
Pero me siento feliz al saber que he vivido lo que he tenido que vivir.  
Nuestros hijos son ciudadanos de bien y eso se lo deben a tan hermosa madre que les ha tocado.  
Emma será siempre mi princesa, Hugo y Louis mis campeones, serán quienes las protejan cuando yo ya no esté más.

Ya sabes como es esto, las enfermedades silenciosas son así, te apuñalan cuando mejor crees que estas, luego te consumen de a poco.  
No sé si ésta sea la última vez que te vea dormir, no puedo dejar de llorar, igual lo hago por las noches, no quiero que tú llores más, suficiente es verte hacerlo cuando el médico nos dice que el tiempo se me agota.

No quiero dar por terminada esta hoja, no cuando ha sido mi cómplice en ésta travesía que ha sido el amarte.  
Me gustaría que las cosas no terminarán así, pero tal parece que los deseos a mí no se me cumplen.

Algo de lo que siempre debes estar segura es de lo mucho que te amo y de la enorme falta que me harás cuando me vaya a quién sabe dónde.

Gracias por darme la mejor familia, gracias por nuestra historia, gracias por todo.

 ** _Tu extraño amante:_**  
 ** _Adrien Agreste❤_**

* * *

 **Listo, oficialmente doy por terminada esta historia.**  
 **Aquí su Epílogo que es una carta que fue escribiendo Adrien a lo largo de los años para su amada esposa y a la cual decidió darle fin sintiendo cercana su muerte ( ya de muy mayor)**

 **Espero les haya gustado, sino se amuelan, este es un perfecto final feliz para mí xd**

 **Bye bye y nos leemos a la próxima**

 **Porfi lean mis demás historias, no les cuesta nada y no es por presumida pero me quedan bien chidas xd (?**

 **Olvidé decirles, pero ganamos el premio a mejor historia AU del concurso de otoño de obsesionfangirl ❤ es gracias a ustedes. Esperemos pronto la famosa entrevista a mi persona, les andaré avisando por aquí.**


End file.
